Our Song
by CandySlice
Summary: Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel are famous in the internet world because of their song covers. Now, they decided to upload an unlikely cover of Jack Frost's song. The video gets them a lot of attention and subscribers... including Jack Frost himself. Rated T for swearing. [Chapter 6: Hiccup and Jack explains two of the world's most famous romantic literature pieces.]
1. Chapter 1

**So, I'm releasing this today… Funny how this came first before my carefully planned fanfic. Lol. Oh well, I'm only releasing this to see if enough people will have interest in typical love stories, but meh. :D I hope you enjoy!**

**I do NOT own Tangled, ROTG, Songs, brands/companies mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

A group of three teenagers were sitting in their campus' library commons. A red haired lass, whose hair was a mass of twisted mess, was lying down a sofa. She was trying to sleep. Her two friends, who were sitting opposite of her, looked at a laptop sitting on an oak table. They were suggesting and commenting on their not-yet-published work, which was a music video. They promised their subscribers that they would release a new cover soon…at least Rapunzel did.

"Urr ye dane yit?" Merida, the red head, asked impatiently, her Scottish accent making it sound edgier.

Hiccup, their video and music editor, looked at her with his eyes, "We're almost done." He said casually and continued to click and drag clips on his professional video editor. Merida rolled her eyes as she lazily and impatiently tossed and turned, "Why did we promise tae upload a freish cover again?" she asked, frowning at the ceiling.

Rapunzel looked at her, "Because we haven't uploaded for almost two months, Mer." She said and looked back at the laptop screen. She knew her friend was getting even more impatient by the second, "We're uploading it now. Just five more minutes." Merida sighed impatiently and sat up. She crossed her arms and legs. The three of them have been friends since fourth grade. They didn't want to part each other even up to college. They may argue at times but they're all best of friends.

After five minutes of waiting, Rapunzel jumped up with extended arms, "Finally uploaded!" she said happily.

"Finally!" Merida stood up, still with crossed arms.

Hiccup closed his laptop and placed it in his bag, "I hope they like the new video." He said as he stood up.

"Thay wull!" Merida said with a slight scowl, "Efter a', tis that popuar guy's song." She said and walked ahead of them. Her two friends followed her.

"Yeah. It might help us get a lot of views." Rapunzel smiled cheekily.

They went out of the library commons and went to the elevators. While waiting, Hiccup noticed a poster. It was about a Saturday night concert by that popular guy they were talking about.

"Speaking of which," he stared at the poster. The two girls glanced to where he was looking.

"A concert, aye?" Merida arched a brow.

* * *

A white haired boy danced, along with a couple of dancers, to the beat of his own song. Her was practicing for his upcoming mini concert for the weekend. He had been rehearsing for five hours now. He wanted to finish the rehearsal already and did _almost_ his best so his manager wouldn't 'nag' him about how he should maintain his cool and 'upright' composure. Out of all the things he hated, responsibility, obligations and following orders were the first on his list, but it doesn't mean he's a complete slacker. He never wanted to be famous but why was he in that rehearsal room? What was the reason why he accepted the offer again? _Right,_ it was to make his grandfather proud of him.

Jack almost frowned at the reminder but controlled himself. If he does so much as a twitch, his manager would scold him about how important composure and appearance are to an artist. _Ugh, for the love god, _he thought. Even when he was acting sloppy, girls still tripped for him. Sometimes he thought that no matter how bad he'd sing, he would still have fan girls because of his exceptional and exotic gorgeousness.

As soon as the song was done, his choreographer and manager went to him.

"Perfect performance, Jack." Kevin, his choreographer smiled at him. He smirked.

"Although, you have to fix that expression of yours." His manager, Gavin, crossed his arms. He frowned slightly. _Here he goes again…_

Kevin looked at him in disbelief, "Cut him some slack, Gav. He's tired."

_At least someone understood him…_

"If he doesn't fix that expression of his, people would get disappointed." Gavin snapped.

"_You're_ the only one who gets disappointed here."

Before an argument erupts, Jack excused himself. "I'm gonna leave. I'm tired." He said flatly and headed for the door. The last thing he wanted that day was a word of criticism from his manager. He changed his clothes before leaving the building.

As he was heading home, he turned on the radio. He heard his song playing on the chorus. He changed the station and was hearing the same song again, still on the intro. He's been popular for a while now and his fan-base never died—it kept on having new members. When he went to Morocco for a tour, girls grabbed him almost anywhere they could land their hands one. When he was taking a vacation in a beach in LA, girls in two-piece swimsuits would try to lure him, attract him any way they could. Whenever there were girls around him, trouble was hiding in the shadows. He thought about his upcoming mini concert that coming weekend. He was doing it for the children in the orphanage in his hometown.

He slowed down as soon as the traffic light turned yellow. A convertible pulled up beside his. He heard girls' voices so he pulled his hoodie on and slightly turned his head away. He heard them giggle when another car pull up beside the convertible. He rolled his eyes with sarcasm when he heard a guy saying a corny pick up line to the girls. He impatiently waited for the green light. Unconsciously, he turned his head to look at the girls and the guys pulled up. The men saw him and smirked at him. They didn't know who he was because his hood was almost covering his eyes. He frowned and looked away from them. The men threw a crumpled bubblegum wrapper at him and tried to provoke him. Of course, he wasn't provoked. He knew they were just attention seekers, trying to impress girls by acting all cocky and tough.

The girls looked at him when the men laughed at him. He kept his head low and avoided eye contact. _Cut it out, _he thought as if he was saying it to them. His eyes rolled to look at the traffic light. It turned green so he shot his head up, shifted gears and sped off, his hood falling back in the process, making them realize whom he was. The boys just stared at the rear of his car while the girls squealed when they realized it was none other than Jackson Overland Frost. As he expected, they sped after him, trying to catch up to him and pull up beside him on the next intersection.

* * *

Hiccup glanced over to the two girls who were sitting at the back of his car. They were trying to make out new ideas for their next cover. They were eating chips at the process. They scribbled and scratched ideas after another. Merida was the first to give up.

"Augh! Ahm tired!" she slumped back.

Rapunzel sighed, "We did a cover of every song we like already." She sighed once again and crumpled the piece of paper.

Hiccup turned back to the road and stepped on the gas pedal, "We've uploaded one. That must be enough the keep the channel alive again."

"I guess…" Rapunzel shoved the crumpled paper in her bag and sat back.

Merida leaned forward. Her head was beside Hiccup's, "One wood'nae keep it alive, ya know. Thay wood ask fur moor."

Hiccup tightened his lips, "Weren't you the one impatient while we were uploading?"

"Becooz! Yoo take too long to upload!" she glared at him.

He rolled his eyes, "I'm _not_ the internet."

Rapunzel pulled Merida to sit down before she tried to strangle him. She got Hiccup's bag, "Let's see If anyone has viewed our latest video." She smiled, changing the topic (sort of) and got his laptop. She doesn't know why there was strong Internet signal in Hiccup's car. She figured that maybe he customized and tweaked with his own car. After all, he's not an engineering student for nothing. She looked at their channel's inbox. Hundreds of people already commented on their, well her, new cover song. Her eyes widened with delight.

"Look! They commented!" she squealed.

Merida immediately pushed her way to Rapunzel's side and looked at the laptop. She grinned, "Ah told ye they wood see it!"

"What did they say?" Hiccup asked as he steered the wheel.

Rapunzel bent the laptop screen slightly upward and read the comments to him. Most of them said they were happy that they were finally uploading new videos again and that Rapunzel's voice was still as astounding as ever. Hiccup grinned, "They _should_ be. You put a lot of effort into acting out Jack's counterpart after all."

She blushed, "Y-yeah…"

Merida smirked and nudged her, "Ah oolso noticed how emotionally attached ye wurr while we wurr recording."

"W-what?" she glanced at her, horrified and blushing at the same time.

"Ye like 'im don'cha?" Merida moved her eyebrows in a teasing manner.

Rapunzel absentmindedly played with her hair, "Well, he has a good voice…"

The red head sat back with a proud smile, "Ah knew it!"

She faced her friend with a pouty expression, "But I'm not a fan girl okay? That's a higher level of admiration!"

"Oh, yoor on the way to that level, lassie." Merida smirked. She could only do a pout and look outside the window.

* * *

Jack leaned back on the backrest of his queen-sized bed and opened his laptop. Pfft, stars have social life too but of course, he rarely posts about himself. He doesn't have exactly a facebook account (he has a page but he rarely checks it) but he has a youtube channel. Whenever he didn't feel like signing contracts, he would upload his songs on the site instead. He looked at his inbox. There were _so_ many fan mails and requests. He would receive at least a thousand messages from his fans **daily**_**. **_He used to do requests a lot but when got more famous, he rarely had the time to do all of it because from half a hundred requests, it became half a thousand monthly. One time he did a request of a fan and it made all the others envious that they asked him to sing for them or make a song for them. _Insane girls…_

That night, he felt like listening to slightly old songs that night. He listened to Avril Lavigne, Alanis Morisette, Joan Jett, Pink, Simple Plan, Linkin Park and a few more rock artists. His mood shifted to mellow so he decided to listen to Vanessa Carlton's A Thousand Miles. He was singing along half-heartedly as he scrolled down the page and saw a cover of one of his old songs. Curiosity poked him on his side that he didn't finish the song he was listening to. He waited for the video to load. He read the description and the comments. He became more curious when he saw that it was only uploaded that day but it got a hundred comments already.

"Impressive…" he murmured to himself and scrolled up the page to see who uploaded it, "MHR Productions…" he read. The video finished loading so he clicked on the play button and started listening.

_I was thinking 'bout you,_

_Thinking 'bout me,_

_Thinking 'bout us,_

_What we're gonna be_

_I open my eyes_

At the start, it sounded nothing out of the ordinary but then he heard a female voice along with his.

_It was only just a dream_

Now, a female voice was singing the second part of the chorus. They cut his part and replaced it with this girl's voice. It impressed him. The original video was edited too. Originally, the video would show him alone, him with a girl and the girl with another guy. Now it was he, she, and he with the same girl in the original video. He listened and watched intently. It looked like the girl who half covered the song was broken hearted to see him with a girl. The editing was just so good that it was like the original music video for his song.

When the credits faded in with the last long note, he paused at the name that said 'Rapunzel Sonne'. _So that's who made the cover, _he thought.

He stared at the name, _Interesting…_

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Liked it? D: No? Okay. I'll delete this if you don't. Tell me in your review so I'd know the ratio of likes and dislikes. This chapter lacks a lot of stuff, yes, that's why it's boring… and short. But if you do like it, thank you :D**

**The song Rapunzel covered was Just a Dream by Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie (Originally sung by Nelly).**

**Questions, reviews and the like are welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So I received positive reviews for the first chapter :D yay! I thought the idea of making Jack a **_**very**_** popular singer wasn't very suitable so, yeah. Thank you for your support! I appreciate it so much!**

**For those who read my other Jackunzel fanfic, Jack and I, I WILL BE UPDATING LATER OR TOMORROW. :D I got my laptop back. I scheduled my week so, yeah. I decided to update this first because I thought that maybe something interesting happens, y'know? :D well, back to the story!**

**I do NOT own Tangled, ROTG, songs, brands/companies and any of the like mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Rapunzel stepped out of Hiccup's car and waved at her two friends goodbye. She entered her home and looked for her mom. She and her mom were like best friends and told her everything—her feelings, problems, and random stuff. She peeked at their living room and saw her mom folding their clothes. Her dad was away for a business trip and will be gone for a week so it was just she and her mom. She smiled at her mom, "I'm home!" she chirped.

Her mom turned to see her, "Welcome home!" she flashed a smile at her daughter, "How was school?" she asked as she turned to continued folding clothes.

Rapunzel sat beside her mom and grinned at her, "Awesome. We finally uploaded the cover we did last Saturday." Her mom smiled at her, "That's great, dear! Have you eaten?" She nodded in reply. Her mom knew about her reputation in the Internet world and she was proud of it. Rapunzel stood up, "I'll go to my room now."

Her mom finished folding the last batch of clothes, "Alright. Good night, dear." She smiled. She pretty much like her mom—always smiling brightly and cheery and all that optimistic stuff. Some mistook them for siblings because they looked alike though, except that her mom has brown hair and she had golden yellow.

Rapunzel went to her room and change her outfit. She sat on her bed and opened her laptop to check on their youtube channel again. She opened another tab and went to facebook and decided to post the news on their page. When she was in her account, she talked to Hiccup and Merida about their duties for the weekend. They were assigned to assist in fixing the stage for the mini concert before they had the chance to get out of the school premises.

"Whose guitar should we bring? Mine or Mer's?" she asked them.

"You know how Mer hates it when someone else touches her stuff. Yours." Hiccup replied.

"The thought of Jack Frost having a mini concert makes me cringe. If his fan girls get a hold of him while he's holding my guitar, it will break!" Mer sent. Rapunzel could hear her accent and tone as she read the red head's reply.

"Alright." She typed, "Hic, do you still have that cord for the amplifier?"

"Yeah. What happened to yours?"

She scratched her neck before replying, "I tripped on it the other day and it snapped."

"What kind of feet do you have? Razors?" Merida asked. She could hear her laughing her guts out.

"Eh, don't ask. I was also shocked at what happened so, yeah…" she entered and typed again, "Can I borrow it?"

"Sure, Punz."

"You're awfully quiet, lad. What's up?"

"Ah…" Hiccup entered. Rapunzel anticipated for his reply, which seemed to be a long one, "Did you guys look at our channel's subscriber change right now? A lot of people have seen this and apparently, something big just hit us."

"Big?" she and Merida entered at the same time.

"Yeah. Go to the channel right now."

"Just tell us!" Merida replied incredibly fast.

"I want to see for yourself." Rapunzel could imagine Hiccup rolling his eyes.

She chuckled and shifted tabs. She wondered what this 'something big' Hiccup was referring to. She clicked on the 'subscriber' button and her eyes widened when she saw what was on it. She gaped at it for half a minute, thinking of reasons why, how and when did the ever-so-popular Jack Frost ever watched their videos. _Does he know more covers we did? Has he seen them?, _her eyes were glued on the screen—particularly at Jack Frost's youtube name, J. . She snapped back and switched tab again. She saw that Merida was scolding Hiccup about how easy it was just to tell instead of ordering people around, of course, Hiccup defended himself and said that he already said what was up so she shouldn't be so worked up about it, but she still didn't cut him some slack and said that how much of an ass their Internet connection was and that he was adding up to the 'pain'. She began to type.

"Why would he subscribe to us? I mean I don't get it!"

Merida was the first to reply, "He probably got interested in your singing."

She blushed. Why would he? He's a lot better singer than she was, "But that's weird" was the only thing she managed to type.

"Maybe but he's still a person who admires singers right?" Hiccup replied.

_Admire?_

"I mean, like you, he probably has idols and maybe you're one of them." He added.

"Yeah! Who wouldn't admire you? A lot of people envy you because of your voice and a lot of guys want to ask you out." Merida said, probably to tease her about her small crush on the artist, "Maybe Frost is one of them! Hahahaha!"

"Lol" Hiccup entered.

"Oh stop it Mer! He's not!" she frowned as she typed. She felt a blush creep up the surface of her cheeks.

* * *

Jack repeated the music video over and over again. It was beginning to make him have an earworm (or Last Song Syndrome). He never really appreciated his songs as much as his fans did but the cover was just so addicting! He could listen to it all night long and not feel sick of it. He sang along to the song with his part and stopped when it was the girl's as if he was recording the song again, this time with the girl with her. He wasn't really inspired until he heard the cover. He searched more covers by them in another tab. He found out that they had done a lot and that their group consisted of three—one guy and two girls. He decided to go to their facebook page and see where they lived. He smirked at the realization—they lived where he was currently at, Corona. He planned a hunt for them inside his mind. He wanted to meet them and ask them how they were able to pull of such a good cover. Yes, he was interested in all of them but he was more interested in this Rapunzel Sonne. _He wanted to meet her_. He decided to hunt them down on the weekend but he grimaced at the memory of having a mini concert the same day. Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate.

He answered it, "What?" he asked, knowing who was at the other end of the line.

"Jack, you've got to see this!" Gavin said with a little bit of excitement.

"What is it?" he asked with not much interest. It was probably another matter dealing with the kind of girls he never really got along with.

Gavin told a story how he got see the thing before even getting to the point, "I was just scrolling down, looking at my boring news feed. I was totally annoyed by all these stuff about you being posted again and again but it made me happy that a lot of people like you. Well, they should since you're a great artist but anyway, I came across this video my sister shared." He said. Jack looked bored enough that he could go to sleep at will but his eyes flung open when he heard what his manager saw. "It's a cover of your song, Just a Dream. Well, half a cover of the song and that's the interesting part about it! She was like having a duet with you and you two sound great together."

"And?" he asked, anticipating for his next words.

"And I decided to get this girl sing the same song with you live on stage for Saturday." He chirped.

He arched a brow, "Sing Just a Dream? But aren't we already fully loaded on the tracks? We can't add more." He said but deep inside he wanted him to cancel one of the songs so they could arrange a search for the same girl he wanted to look for.

"Ah, that won't be a problem!" Gavin said confidently. Jack could imagine him have that clever smile plastered on the man's face. "I decided to talk to the supervisor before calling you about it. She agreed."

"You make plans—no, _execute_ plans that involve me _without_ my consent?" he asked, almost livid.

"Just now," the man said coolly, "But I knew you'd agree since it's for your fans, so…"

He was right. He'd do much for his fans. It was his only way to make them feel thankful for liking his songs. But that's just half the reason. "It's for my image, isn't it?" he asked, implying that he knew his _real_ plan.

"A bit." Gavin answered honestly.

He could only sigh and grunt, "Alright. Fine. If you find the girl, I'll do the song. If not, we do _not_ make the changes." He said and ended the call.

* * *

The next day, Hiccup and Merida stayed in the library commons to help Rapunzel with her project. They helped her sprinkle black crystal sand over the glue they placed earlier. It was a black and white portrait of Rapunzel.

"Sae, will we be off tae th' reels 'n' strathspeys loaby efter this?" Merida asked, referring to the music hall for the 'reels 'n' strathspeys lobby'. Scotts and their words…

"To the what?" Rapunzel looked at her, still processing what the red head just asked.

"Ye know, th' music hall." Merida looked up at her with her eyes.

"Oh…" Rapunzel could only say. Hiccup brushed his hands together, "Guess so." He said. They already finished sprinkling the black sand on the major parts.

"I'll put the details later. Thanks for helping me out, guys." Rapunzel smiled at them and they smiled back.

They let the sand settle down on the illustration board while they talked about their classes and other random stuff. Merida soon decided to take a nap on one of the couches while Hiccup fiddled with his laptop and Rapunzel sketched on her un-ruled notebook. They had two hours to procrastinate before they go to the music hall. An hour has passed and Rapunzel stopped sketching. She decided to open her laptop and watch music videos. As she was listening to a Payphone and Call Me Maybe mash-up, a related video catches her attention. It was an acapella mash-up of the same song. She was so curious about it so she clicked to see it.

_Loading… loading…_

She smiled when it started but somewhat became perplexed when she saw who made the cover. It was Jack Frost again. Oh for the love of humanity, he's **everywhere**! She continued to listen and enjoyed the video. She couldn't lie. His voice was just so good. So good that she didn't realize she was smiling at her laptop and that Merida was already awake and noticed her expression. She smirked, "Why urr ye smiling?"

Rapunzel froze, "N-nothing…" she tightened her lips.

"O, really?" Merida stood up and went over to her to see what it was. The blond was about to shut her laptop close but she already saw what it was. She grinned teasingly at her, "Ah told ye!" she pointed at her, "ah tellt ye, ye'r oan yer wey tae bein' his fan girl!"

The blond slightly moped at her, "I just saw this! I didn't even know it was _him_ before it even started!" she defended.

"Ye didnae see his name?" she pointed at a random name below a random related video to the side. Rapunzel shook her head, her cheeks slightly pink. The red head pulled her self back and sat beside her. "Do ye want tae be at th' front row of his concert?" she asked. Honestly, Merida asks the most random questions sometimes.

Rapunzel looked at her, "I don't know, really."

Merida glanced at Hiccup, "Ey, how much is th' ticket again?" she asked.

"Forty-five?" Hiccup shrugged. She looked back at Rapunzel again, "Let's go?" she smiled. Rapunzel smiled back and nodded.

They turned to Hiccup, "Are ye comin', laddie?"

He took off his earphones and nodded, "Yeah." He smiled then looked at his watch, "Maybe we should try going to the hall." He said as he fixed his things. The girls fixed their stuff also and carried their bags. Off they went to the music hall. As they were on their way, they heard screaming girls coming from outside. They peeked through the wall-sized windows and saw a car pull up.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Jack asked, not bothering to glance at his manager.

"To CU." Gavin said flatly.

He could only groan in reply. He was supposed to study there that term but his busy schedule didn't allow him. He told Gavin to stop accepting offers for the month but he didn't. Luckily, he was able to work on the problem by having a deal with him—he wouldn't cause trouble for a month. The next week was available for him so he could go to CU and attend classes. It was risky (because of the fan girls) but he really wanted to study engineering. He could have his bodyguards keep them away from him while he walks down the corridors and hallways but that would be no fun either. He didn't want people following him around because it would give him more attention.

Not too long, they finally arrived. Voices of screaming fan girls pierced his eardrums. Just imagine if it was like that every day when he attends the school. _What a pain._ He inhaled and opened the door. The screams got louder. Girls started to call his name over and over and over again, trying to catch his attention. Guards struggled to keep them in their places. As he walked behind his manager, a fan girl slipped her way past the guards and hugged him. He wanted to get away as soon as they made contact with each other. Guards immediately took her away and he almost fell back from the force he had made just to get away from her. Gavin helped him and they headed for the campus' main entrance. The staff greeted them as they made their way to the elevator. They went in the lift. It was only he and Gavin.

"Where's Kevin?" he asked.

"He's already here hours ago, rehearsing with the dancers."

They went out on the sixth floor and were greeted by a few girls. Some winked at him but he just ignored them. They went to the music hall and saw staff and students working on the design of the stage. Dancers danced along to his latest song that was booming through the large speakers. Kevin greeted them.

"Jack, you're going to be coming out from the left side of the stage. " he pointed. "A guitar should be there after the first performance." He said as he moved his arm to point at the opposite direction.

Gavin scanned their schedule in his phone, "You'll be rehearsing until sunset. I'll be back by the time you're done."

Jack raised a brow, "Where are _you_ going?"

"I'll be fetching Rapunzel. I heard she studies here." Gavin smiled at him and looked at his wristwatch. "I'll be going to the dean's office now. Do your best." He gave a small pat on Jack's shoulder and left.

Jack looked at Kevin. The man smiled at him, "Let's start."

* * *

Rapunzel tied her hair to a loose half braid. She and Hiccup were at the instruments' storage room to get the school's drum set. They placed the drums and stand on the pushcart. When they finished, Hiccup pushed the cart while Rapunzel carried the drumsticks and the cymbals. Merida was left in the music hall to help set up the speakers and amplifiers. They talked as they walked back their way to the music hall.

"Coronian girls are nuts." Hiccup laughed.

Rapunzel chuckled, "I know right? I thought girls flocking are for t.v. series and anime but what just happened was just…"

"Creepy" He grinned. Rapunzel's voice raised, "Exactly!" she grinned back at him. She opened the door that leads to the backstage and let him come in first. They went to the supervisor and asked if they need to set it up already.

"Yes. Please do." The supervisor nodded and continued to talk to the lights manager.

They went to Merida. She was already done setting up the speakers and was now tuning Rapunzel's guitar. She was trying her best but the music booming out of the speakers she just set up was just too plain loud. She growled inwardly, "Blast this!" she let go of the guitar's neck and threw her hands up, "Ah cannae hear th' tune!" she almost yelled. Even if she did yell, people would only hear it almost as a normal exasperated stress.

Rapunzel tapped her shoulder, "Mer, we're going to set up the drums now. Help us?"

"A'm not finished yit. Hauld yer horses." She glared down at the guitar, "Hic, git me that amplifier." She pointed at the amplifier sitting in a corner. Hiccup got it for her and placed it beside her. Merida plugged the chord and turned on the amplifier. She strummed and smiled when she heard the tune clearly, "Alas!" she exclaimed and returned to tuning the guitar. When she was done, she placed the guitar on the guitar stand and helped her friends assemble the drums on the stage.

They tried their best to stay away from the dancers' paths and assembled it as fast as they could. Once, Rapunzel's eyes were stuck on Jack's back. Merida had to snap her fingers in front of her so she would realize she was staring at the guy. When they finished, Hiccup went to the large speakers to help fix the buzzing sounds; Merida helped with the lights while Rapunzel double-checked the tune of her guitar now that the music stopped. She was unaware that the amplifier was still on. She strummed once and it surprised her. She lowered the volume and strummed the intro to Jessie J's Domino.

* * *

Jack drank two bottles of water. He already took off his shirt because it was drenched in sweat. He was now only wearing a tank top that showed his firm arms and slightly well built chest. He was chugging down on the third water bottle when suddenly he heard someone strum a guitar. He looked back at the stage but saw no one using a guitar…let alone a guitar. He went backstage and saw people fixing wires, setting up mixers and testing microphones. He was about to leave when suddenly, he saw a blond haired girl. Her hair was incredibly long, almost unbelievable. He saw her swaying her body to the beat of the guitar. The hair looks oddly familiar though so he narrowed her eyes at her as she walked closer. She turned around and it made him stop.

_It's her!_

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**-o- I am so hungry. Haven't eaten lunch to finish this chapter. I'll be updating Jack and I maybe later or tomorrow (because I have no classes). :D Yay! So, time for my very very late lunch. Good day to you all and I hope you still like this fanfic.**

**Questions, reviews and the like are welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay I'm back! But only for now D: I have to finish stuff for school. But anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! I greatly appreciate it to the high ends of eternity! Because of your encouraging words, I decided to make this as long as I could! Here's the awaited meeting of them all!**

**I do NOT own Tangled, ROTG, Brave, HTTYD, songs, movies, brands/companies or any of the like mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Jack searched for his phone in his pocket. He was going to call Gavin but his phone couldn't be found. He grunted, _Shit, where's that bloody phone when I need it!?, _he searched himself thoroughly but his phone wasn't anywhere. He just looked at Rapunzel. She was still swaying to the tune of her playing. Not too long, he heard her voice singing to the chorus and it made him hold his breath. _It's definitely her!, _he narrowed his eyes at her once more. She was singing louder and was feeling the song, judging from the highs and lows of her voice. Not too long, he saw two people approach her. It was a brunette boy and a ginger girl. He eyed them and came to the conclusion that they were the two others in MHR Productions. He saw the red haired girl swaying with the beat the brunette boy made by clapping. Rapunzel and the red head sang together. Their voices blended. He arched a brow in amusement and looked around. No one seemed to mind their singing. He made a lopsided smile and looked back at the trio.

They finished singing and started to come closer together. His curiosity aroused and it made him started to walk towards them. He stopped when he saw them head to the stage. He peeked at the other end of the stage and saw them talking to Kevin. They seemed to be explaining something and gave Kevin a camera. He smiled at them as he nodded. _What are they doing?, _he arched a brow. The brunette boy sat by the drum set; the ginger got the guitar from Rapunzel while the blond herself called someone. A guy came up and she gave him the bass guitar. Jack glanced at the foot of the stage. He saw Kevin filming them. Wondering, he glanced back at the band. Rapunzel told something to the bassist and the guy nodded at her. She started to grab the mic and sing. Jack smirked. She was singing Going under by Evanescence. He guessed that it was for another cover. When the song came to the chorus, it impressed him. Her voice was incredibly solid and powerful.

Man, how come no one asked her to sign a music contract? She's _amazing!_ If she ever got to sign one, she might be as popular as he was… or more! She wasn't the only amazing one though. The ginger was grinding the guitar like hell! Jack gaped at them. When the short solo came, he stared at the red haired girl. The crisp pitch and tune of the notes were just—ugh, he couldn't even explain! He was so excited that his hands were clenched to a ball and he unconsciously bit his lower lip then gritted his teeth. When the song finished, Rapunzel and the others bowed. Kevin stopped recording.

* * *

Rapunzel grinned at Kevin, "Thank you so much!"

Kevin smiled, "You're welcome. You have a great voice."

She blushed a bit, "Thank you." She bowed her head as she got the camera back then gave it to Hiccup. Kevin smiled at all four of them, "You guys could be a band someday." He looked at them. They smiled at him. "Well, I'll go get Jack." He turned and saw Jack already near them. He surprised them.

"Whoa! You're already there!" Kevin laughed, "I was just going to fetch you."

Rapunzel was blushing like crazy. She tried to hide her face by glancing to Merida's side so the red head's hair could cover her face. Merida noticed this and looked at her, "Whit urr ye daein'?" she arched a brow at the blond. Rapunzel bit her lips, signaling her to keep quiet but of course, Merida didn't follow her.

"Speak up, lassie!" she grinned at Rapunzel. She was teasing her again. Rapunzel wanted to shake her violently. The red head's voice caught the men's attention. They looked at them. Rapunzel straightened herself and gave a forced smile. Her eyes met Jack's. She inhaled abruptly and held it in. _He was looking at her!_

An awkward silence between all of them elevated when suddenly, the main entrance to the hall burst open, revealing Gavin. He wiped his sweat as his eyes were fixed on Rapunzel. The poor man was looking for her all over the building, asking people if they know her, have seen her and if they knew where she was, only to find out that the girl was with them the moment they entered the hall. He walked towards them, "I finally found you!" he cried. He stopped in front of them and took his time to breathe.

Jack arched a brow. He had a what-the-fuck-happened-to-you expression, "You're sweating like a pig." He smirked.

Gavin frowned up at him, "If you were in my place, you wouldn't be able to smirk at me like that for sixteen hours." He exhaled heavily, "I went all over this place looking for her, only to find out she's here the entire time!" he let out an exasperated sigh then straightened himself and looked at Rapunzel with a smile, "You are Rapunzel Sonne, right?" he asked.

Rapunzel blinked, "Y-yes."

"Ah," Gavin grinned, "I saw your music cover of Jack's song." He looked at her then at Hiccup and Merida. They stared at him. He continued, "You have a wonderful voice, Rapunzel and I'll be straight to the point…" The trio looked at each other then back at him. They were all feeling nervous. Gavin chuckled at their expressions then looked Rapunzel in the eyes, "Would you agree to having a duet with Jack tonight?"

Rapunzel's eyes widened. _She will what, now? _She was going to have a duet with Jack Frost!? She panicked in her mind and it was obvious from the shifting expressions on her face. They all stared at her, waiting for her reply. She didn't want to sing with him because it would be embarrassing but at the same time she wanted to because it was one of her dreams to sing with a 'legitimate' singer. There was also this side of her that was shy of declining the offer so…

"Sure!" she smiled up at Gavin. The man smiled back at her, "Thank you, dear!" he said then glanced at Jack. He bobbed his head, signaling him to come to him.

As soon as Jack stepped forward, Rapunzel jerked a bit. She wanted to not make eye contact with him but she thought it was rude so she did her best to act as normal as she could. She inhaled, _Here goes whatever, _she held out her hand to him and smiled, "Nice to meet you! I'm Rapunzel! I'm looking forward to our duet."

He looked at her then at her hand. He shook hands with her and made a lopsided smile, "I hope you sing as good as you just did."

She blushed, "I-I'll do my best." She took her hand and swallowed.

Gavin grinned at the both of them, "Well, Jack, you need to rest your voice," He glanced at Rapunzel, "You too. You don't want to disappoint ol' Gavin here do you?"

Rapunzel slightly frowned, "But, sir, I do not have clothes that will suit tomorrow."

The man placed a hand on her shoulder, "Don't worry. Anything can go. It doesn't have to fit the theme. You can wear whatever you want. Just worry about your voice." He gave a reassuring smile to her and turned to Jack, "Let's go, Jack." He said and went. Kevin went backstage with the bassist. Now it was just the four of them. Neither of them knew what to do. It seemed awkward to just walk away, but so did staying. Merida was the first to have the courage to speak up. She stepped to Rapunzel's side and held out her hand to him, "A'm Merida. Nice tae mak yer acquaintance."

Jack raised a brow, amused by her accent and shook her hand, "Likewise." He smirked.

Merida grinned and looked at Hiccup. She gave him a what-are-you-doing-get-over-here look. Hiccup, being afraid of getting strangled and choked by Merida, stepped up to the other side of Rapunzel and held out his hand to the singer, "And I'm Hiccup. It's a pleasure to meet you."

This time, both of Jack's brows rose. _What a weird name to have, _he thought as he made a lopsided smile and nodded as they shook hands, "Same."

_Awkward silence…_

Merida nudged Rapunzel's arm. It made her jerk and straighten herself, "W-well, nice meeting you again, Jack Frost. W-we'll be going now." She smiled nervously and retreated immediately. Merida waved at Jack while Hiccup just nodded at him and went after their friend. Jack took a last look at the three of them and let a small smile form on his lips before leaving. Rapunzel went backstage. As soon as she knew she was out of his sight, she broke to complete stammering and nervousness. Luckily, Merida and Hiccup came just in time to hold her up.

"Oh. My. GOD." She trembled in her friends' arms, "I'm…I-I'm… I'm actually going to sing with him tomorrow… I… I…"

"Woah! Calm down, lassie!" Merida fanned her, "Deep breaths, Rapunzel. _Deep breaths._"

Hiccup held her arms, "Let's go outside." He suggested. The two girls nodded at him and they went out. They sat at the side of the hallway and leaned back on the wall. Rapunzel took her time to recover herself. Her two friends only looked at her with a hint of concern. Some may think she was over reacting on stuff but what just happened to her was almost something like talking to your long-time secret crush for the first time in your life. Not that she crushed on him that long. She sighed.

"I'm so nervous…"

Merida place a hand on her shoulder, "Tis fine, lassie. Let's go home."

She could only nod. With that, the three of them went back inside to get their things and left.

* * *

Jack was already back in his condo unit. He was browsing random videos in youtube again. At first, he was looking for songs, and then it led to interviews, then to behind the scenes of live action movies to full-length cartoons. He was now looking at the b-roll of Anastasia. He smiled at the sight of a familiar face. It was his deceased mother. She provided the singing voice of Anastasia. He listened to her voice, reminisced the pieces of memory he still had when she was still alive. His mom, Jasmine Ackerman, was a loving and passionate person, wife, and most especially to him, mother. When he was five, she would always take him with her to rehearsals. He remembered the way she laughed, the way she smile, how she would kiss his nose when he was being disobedient, how she caressed his cheek before going to bed and how her voice sounded so loud yet angelic whenever she greeted him good morning. He smiled sadly. _He missed her_. She got into a car accident and didn't survive. He was only ten when she passed away. The night before the accident, they were having fun having a cartoon movie marathon. His father, Denver Frost, was a businessman and was always away. For that one night, they were all together, watching movies, eating popcorn—having fun. But after a day, they were mourning over the loss of a beloved wife and mother. He still remembered how she looked like. After all, they had the same hair and eye color.

He sighed and took a last look at the last few seconds of the video that showed his mom hitting the last note. When the video faded off, he leaned back and sighed again. He had his usual grumpy face on. He remembered how his mom told him how they came up with his name. He shook his head at the memory. Jack was his name and it came from his mom—**J**asmine **Ack**erman. However, he forgot the reason why he had the Overland added to his name. It was probably his grandfather's wish to be named with an old-ish name.

To get his spirits up again, he played loud music. But his song choice shifted his mind to another topic in a snap. Domino was played. He remembered her—that blond girl with the incredible singing voice. She bedazzled him. No one has impressed him for a long time. It really made him wonder why no record label asked her to record a song with them. Maybe she had but refused. _But still… _

_Ugh, _he frowned and slammed a pillow on his face, _What is it with this girl!?_

* * *

Rapunzel was talking to her mom. She already told her about her duet with Jack Frost and it made her mom almost jump from her seat. She rambled about what clothes she should wear. It should be special and the event should be recorded so her father could see it when he gets back. Rapunzel laughed and tried to calm her down, "Don't worry mom. Hiccup and Merida will record it. I promise."

Her mother looked at her, "Be sure! Your father and I would love to see it."

She nodded, "Yes, mother. I'm sure of it."

After their conversation, Rapunzel decided to go to her room. As usual, she's going to chat with Hiccup and Merida again. Other people might think her evening routines are boring but for her it wasn't. What was more fun than talking to your crazy best friends, right? They had different topics most of the time but when they have the same topics, Merida would always crack up a joke and she and Hiccup couldn't help but laugh and agree with her. Tonight, they're talking about Merida's brothers.

"Those wee devils did it again!" Merida entered. Rapunzel thought she was bursting out laughing as she was typing, "The look on Maudie's face was priceless!" the girl added.

"What did your brothers do?" she asked.

"They placed a realistic toy frog on the sink! Bahahahahaha!"

Rapunzel laughed. She could imagine poor Maudie's expression, "What did Maudie do?"

Hiccup typed, "Lol if I was her, I would've resigned already."

"ROFLMAO! She screamed bloody murder!" Merida typed, "SHE RAN SCREAMING AROUND THE HOUSE! Hahahahahaha!"

Rapunzel broke into laughter, "Hahahaha poor Maudie. I wonder why she hasn't resigned yet."

"Lass seems to love those wee imps even though they torture her with heart attacks."

"Last time I came there, they almost had your dog bite my limbs." Hiccup entered, "I am NEVER going back there with them around."

"You're such a hussy. Craig is a nice dog!"

"It has a nice name but it doesn't cut to the appearance. He looks like Jabba the Hutt."

Rapunzel cracked up, "Hahahahahaha! I have to agree with Hiccup with this one, Mer!"

"No! He doesn't look like Jabba! And he's a sweetheart. Loyal dog." Merida entered, "You're the only one who's scared of him. Rapunzel likes him."

"Well maybe that's because he thinks of me as a stick or a bone or some kind of treat you give him."

"If you weren't so scrawny, he wouldn't think of you as a throwing stick." Merida snapped.

Rapunzel chuckled. She could feel the tension rising up, "Okay, okay, enough about that." She said, "My mom wants to record the event tomorrow. Help me?"

"Alright." Hiccup answered.

"Sure," Merida replied, "It might be a good video to upload too. Fans will love it."

"Speaking of video… I already uploaded the one we recorded earlier."

Rapunzel was about to type something when her classmate's chat box popped up, "Rapunzel, Mr. Greenfield asks if you could participate in the next school project."

Her brows scrunched together, "What project?"

"Full-length cartoon."

"What am I supposed to do there? Did he tell?"

"Yeah. He said that you'll be providing the voice, and if possible, the singing voice of one of the main female characters."

She stopped for a moment then switched chat boxes and saw that Merida was talking about being chosen for a voice acting and possible singing voice. She began to type, "I was also asked the same. Should we do it?"

Hiccup began typing, "I was asked to help with the music. Wow. This must be really big."

"I heard the school was going to revive a full-length cartoon and that they couldn't find the original recordings. It pro'lly burned down along with the old storage room." Merida entered.

"You might be right." Hiccup said, "I also heard they lost the recorded singing voices mostly. The school's lucky that none of the movies the school produced were burned and only the songs were burned."

"I wonder what full-length cartoon that is…" Rapunzel typed, "Should we join?"

It took them a short while to answer but they all agreed.

The next day, the three of them helped with the finishing touches on the stage and checked if everything was in place. Hiccup helped with the music trials by the DJ corner while Merida and Rapunzel checked the instruments and the lights. After that, they decided to go to the school's animation studio to talk to Mr. Greenfield about their cooperation on the revival of the full-length cartoon. They were excited and nervous at the same time because it was their first time to join a big project by the school.

"Mr. Greenfield?" The three of them entered and glanced around the studio. There were people—staff and students—gathered around a table. A man with black hair glanced at them and had a wide smile at the sight of them.

"There you are! So, have you thought about my offer?" he went to them. The three nodded.

"But sir, what movie are you reviving?" Hiccup asked.

Mr. Greenfield could only smile, "The Prince of Egypt."

The trio's eyes widened. It was one of their favorite full-length cartoons. They used to replay the whole movie over and over again whenever they had a slumber party when they were in sixth grade. They never thought they would be participating in its revival… _ever!_

"Oh my god!" Rapunzel exclaimed happily, "Really? You're asking us to participate on reviving The Prince of Egypt!?" The man nodded at her. Without any hesitation, she shook her head, "Yes! Yes, I will participate in this project!" she squealed. Her life was getting better and better. First was a duet with a professional, now she's going to voice on of the characters in the revival of one of her favorite movies. She looked at her friends. They smiled and nodded at their professor.

"Good! Recording starts next week. We still have to contact a few more students and alumni so we could get started." Mr. Greenfield grinned at them, "Oh, and this project gives away a total of five on the job training points for your course, Rapunzel." The blonde's eyes widened. _She only has to complete five more points to pass her future OJT subject!_

"Wow, that's huge, Rapunzel. You're quite lucky!" Merida smirked at her.

She turned to them, "I know!" she said, her eyes wide and her smile cheeky.

Hiccup smiled, "We should go now. You still have to prepare, Rapunzel."

Mr. Greenfield jerked a bit, "Oh, yeah! You're going to perform with Jack Frost, right Rapunzel?" the blond nodded at him shyly. He gave her a good-luck pat "Good luck!"

With that, they left. While Merida helped Rapunzel change in the ladies' room, Hiccup carried their bags as he stood outside. After fifteen minutes or so, he heard screaming girls coming from outside the school. _He's here_, he thought and knocked on the door, "Jack's here! You might want to hurry!"

It was Merida who answered him, "Aye, aye! We're just tyin' her hair!"

Hiccup exhaled through his nostrils. After five minutes, he heard a couple of screaming girls coming from nearby and knocked heavily on the door, "They're here!"

"Wull you calm down!?" Merida shouted, "Tis not easy to fix thus lot of hair, ya know!?"

He grunted and sighed with a bit of exasperation. He heard the screams get closer. Men in suits passed by then he saw Gavin and Jack in the middle. Girls were following them… or rather, Jack. When the girls' screams got louder, his arms jerked and it made him hug Rapunzel's paper bag tighter. Gavin noticed him and smiled, "Ah, you're Rapunzel's friend, correct?" He only nodded in reply. He eyes ran across Jack and saw him looking at him. The white haired boy was looking at him with his usual scowl. He tightened his lips. Gavin asked where Rapunzel was. He smiled at the man, "She's still getting ready." He raised the paper bag a bit and nodded at the door behind him.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Merida pushed him away, "Whit urr ye doin', Hiccup!? Move!" she said with her usual grumpy tone and pushed the poor boy aside. She stopped on her tracks when she saw Gavin and Jack in front of her, "Oh, yer here." she mumbled.

"Merida, what's going on?" Rapunzel stepped out as she was straightening her dress. Then, she looked up and to her horror; she saw Gavin and Jack looking at her. She turned a bit scarlet and swallowed, "O-oh.. Hello, sir! Jack!" she tried her best to smile normally.

Gavin grinned at her, "Hello, Rapunzel! Are you ready?"

Rapunzel gulped, "I… I guess so…"

"Don't worry. It'll only be one song!" he chuckled and looked back at Merida and Hiccup, "Come along." He said. They nodded at him and followed. Rapunzel was walking beside Gavin while the two of them were beside Jack. The three of them were quiet. The screams of the girls who were following finally got to Merida's nerves. Hiccup looked at her, _I don't like her look, _he gulped. Jack saw Hiccup and glanced at Merida. Her eyes were twitching. His brows rose, _Short-tempered, eh?_

Merida finally snapped and turned to the girls, "SHUT IIIT!" she yelled, "If ah hear so much as a whisper from ye, ah wull mak ye mah targits furr archery practice! NOW SCRAM!" she shouted. It successfully shut the girls up. They wouldn't want to mess with their school's archery varsity team captain. _She never misses._

Hiccup pulled her arm, "Mer, let's go." He told her in a low voice. Jack didn't know if he was going to laugh or not at what just happened. He needed more bodyguards like her—tough, threatening and badass. If he only had bodyguards like her, girls wouldn't be flocking around him all the time. He looked at Hiccup, who was trying to calm Merida down but only gets shouted at. But he still maintains his cool and just smiles at her. _If he only had a friend like that,_ _he wouldn't be in a hellhole everyday. _He glanced at Rapunzel and remembered their first encounter. She was the first girl who didn't squeal when they were introduced to each other. _Now, if most of the girls around him were like that, he probably would have had a girlfriend._ Having a girlfriend like her, who seems not to care about fame, appearance or money is a good woman. If she was his girlfriend, he would—_Stop, Jack, you're creating a stupid sense. You meant if she… uh, she… If a girl was—oh forget it!, _he growled inwardly at himself.

They entered the backstage door. Merida went to Rapunzel and helped her fix her braided her to its loose form. Hiccup stood in front of her and helped her vocalize. People started to surround Jack and help him put on his coat and put an untied necktie around his neck. He glanced at the trio as someone clipped a microphone on the collar of his coat and earpieces on his ears. He saw Merida tighten the sash around Rapunzel's waist while Hiccup placed the earpiece on her ears as she clipped the microphone on her spaghetti strap. It made him wish that he had friends like them—friends who would help him out and be with him and not just strangers or fake friends who wanted him for his success and appearance. Gavin went to him, "Alright. You know how this goes. Rapunzel will sing with you at sixth song." He only nodded. He was still looking at the three. The man noticed this and glanced to where he was looking and smiled, "They're very different aren't they?"

Jack nodded, "Entirely."

Gavin scoffed in a good way, "Who knows. Maybe you might be able to befriend one of them when you attend school next week."

Oh, he wished he would. It would be great to have company who wouldn't look at him with money signs in their eyes.

The supervisor called him, "Jack, you're up!"

Screams were heard. Girls' voices stood out from the crowd. Jack went up the stage and walked casually, waving at his fans. The screams got louder. Girls chanted his name over and over while some yelled it. He stopped at the middle and made a lopsided smile, "Good evening, Coronians!" he raised a hand. Girls on the front row reached up to him. He chuckled at the intensity the audience was giving out, probably because most of them were girls. He grinned, "It's a pleasure to be here! Tonight," he started and made one of his signature charming smiles that hypnotized almost ninety percent of the female population of the continent, "I'll be serenading to you." The girls screamed and squealed when he said the word 'serenading'.

Jack chuckled again, "This is for you." He pointed out to the crowd and turned around, hinting the sign of the start of the first performance.

Meanwhile, backstage, Rapunzel was told about her duet with Jack and that she will be with him again for the last song. Gavin apologized and asked if she knew the lyrics to Good Time. She smiled at him and nodded, "I'll be glad to sing it."

The man made an apologetic smile, "I'm really sorry to add another song. The idea of everyone coming out to the stage slipped my mind."

"It's fine, really. I'd love to sing it on stage and not just in my shower stall." She laughed. Gavin laughed with her and smiled, "Thank you so much, Rapunzel. I owe you."

She shook his head, "No, sir. Thank _you_ for making one of my dreams come true." The man smiled at her. They watched Jack dance and sing. All of it was live but his voice sounded similar to the studio version. _He's really good, _she thought. Her eyes averted from him and she looked out at the audience who were enjoying every bit of his performance. She chuckled in disbelief, _Coronian girls, _she shook her head. This was proof that the female species could get wild by the sight of a talented and handsome man. Hiccup and Merida went to her side and watched with her.

Merida snorted, "Looks lik' a lot o' ovaries hae awready exploded." She stared at the girls in the crowd of audience.

Hiccup laughed, "No kidding. Look at them! They're literally shaking the ceiling with all that screaming."

The three of them continued to watch Jack perform his songs until it was time for Rapunzel to come out. The two cheered her on, "You can do it, Rapunzel!" Hiccup smiled at her. Merida smirked, "Knock 'em down, lassie!" she said and they immediately joined the audience to record her performance. She could only swallow, exhale and stand with nervousness. She heard Jack address her name and then, she stepped out from the side of the stage and smiled as well as she could. As she walked to the middle to stand beside him, she heard the guys whistle and yell her name. She smiled and waved at them. Her gesture made the boys squeeze their way to the front to take pictures of her. The intro started to play. Rapunzel swallowed and held her breath. She heard him start.

"I was thinking 'bout you, thinking 'bout me, thinking 'bout us, what we're gonna be. Open my eyes." He looked at her in the eyes. She started low, "It was only just a dream..." she sang with him.

"I travel back down that road. Will you come back? No one knows. I realize—" She smiled softly at him and their voices blended again, "It was only just a dream."

Everyone cheered them both. It was like they have been doing duets for a long time. Some sang along with them. Even Merida and Hiccup lip-synced to their singing so their voices wouldn't be recorded with the camera. Rapunzel felt nervous and happy at the same time. She let her feelings and emotions out. The slight growling sound in her voice was so chilling that Jack felt like being hypnotized when it was her verse. Her voice was solid and similar to the cover she and her friends uploaded but hearing it live made his heart drop to his stomach. He wanted to do more duets with her. This girl was just amazing. He looked at her with interest glimmering in his eyes. When he saw her smile at him, it looked and felt genuine. It wasn't forced or flirty. It was a smile of sincerity and happiness. A smile so beautiful that it took his heart. Something was definitely in her that attracted him. She seems to be no different to any other girl but there's more to her than meets the eye. Finally, their song ended.

"Ohh… It was only just a dream…"

Everyone screamed—including Merida and Hiccup who were jumping for joy and success. They were both so happy, especially Merida, that they hugged each other tight. A few seconds later, they both realized what they were doing so they pulled away, blushing a bit. They looked at Rapunzel, who slightly curtsied and waved at the audience then left.

The entire duration of the concert went by fast because all of them had fun. Merida, Hiccup and Rapunzel partied backstage. They danced and sang along to Jack's songs. No one minded about their slightly shouting-singing because the speakers were louder. When it was time for the last song, Rapunzel went up the stage once again. The crowd sang and danced along to them. It was like one huge party inside the hall. Jack and Rapunzel had their staring and glimpsing moments on stage but no one noticed how they looked at each other…at least how Jack did. When it was time to leave, the audience immediately went to the back door to get a glimpse of Jack, ask him to sign an autograph or take a picture with him. Meanwhile, Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida were still having fun dancing to the songs of Jack still being played in the hall. The three of them sang along as they danced.

"I reminisce with the stars toniiight! And think of how we knew them all by name. But they don't shine haaalf as briiiight… EVER SINCE YOU WALKED AWAY, OH!" they sang, shouting a bit, "If. We. Get. Back together! It'll be like when I met 'cha. Even better girl I bet 'cha, baby! Let's. Get. Back. Together! Girl I swear you are the reason love is something worth believing. Oooh, ooooh!"

Unknown to them, Jack went back inside to get his jacket. He heard their slightly off-key singing. He peered to see what they were doing. They were singing to the final lines of the song while Rapunzel and Merida had their arms over each other's shoulders and skipping-swaying as they went out. Hiccup just followed them. Jack made a lopsided smile and followed them. The two girls were still skipping-swaying away happily with Hiccup laughing and singing along with them. Jack caught up with them and walked to their pace so he'd be walking beside them. None of them noticed. He grinned.

"Having a good time, eh?"

Rapunzel jumped and screamed. Merida freaked out not because of the lad but because of her friend and she hit her elbow on Hiccup's stomach, which made the brunette blurt out a painful groan. Jack let out a hearty laugh, "Jumpy aren't we? So…" he made a lopsided smile, "How was the concert?"

Rapunzel smiled genuinely, "It was GREAT!" she jumped in front of him, her hands together, and head forward. He scanned her from head to toe and she noticed this so she straightened herself. She shyly tucked a loose hair behind her ear, "It was fun…" she bowed her head a bit and looked up at him with her eyes.

He still had a lopsided smile, "I'm glad to know that."

Merida pulled Hiccup beside her. They both grinned at Jack, "'Twas a crakin' concert, lad."

Hiccup nodded in agreement, "Yeah. It was memorable!"

Rapunzel smiled up at him, "What brings you here by the way?"

_Good point._

Jack swallowed, "I got lost." He said flatly.

Her eyes widened, "Oh! We'll help you out!" she smiled cheekily.

They walked towards the elevator. Some girls almost fainted when they saw Jack pass by in front of them. No girl _dared_ to come near them because they knew Merida would murder them on the spot if they did something that annoyed her. The got in the elevator and had a small conversation on the way down. When they were already at the ground floor, another set of screams was heard. Merida glared at all of them and their voices lowered to a complete stop. Jack almost burst out laughing. He just let out a smile to suppress the laughter threatening to break out of his throat. They went to the exit. Before leaving, the white haired lad turned to them and smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

The trio smiled back. Rapunzel held out her hand to him. He looked at it then at her. Her smile got wider and her cheeks flushed a bit, "It's nice meeting you again, Jack. I hope to see you soon!"

Jack took her hand and made a firm handshake, "Same." He smiled and left.

Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida stared at his retreating back.

"Why dae ah hae a feeling that we'll see him again…" Merida placed her hands on her hips.

The blond nodded, "Me too…"

Hiccup looked at the both of them, "I thought I was the only one."

"Anyway," Merida turned to go to the parking lot, "Let's go."

They took a last look at Jack and followed her.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**This is probably the longest chapter I have ever done my entire life. Almost six thousand words! XD Well, because of your love for my story, I didn't cut it in half. So, here :D thank you for your support! I hope you like this chapter!**

**The song Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup were dancing along to was Back Together by Jesse McCartney. (The song was released last month)**

**Questions, Reviews and the like are welcome!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm making this and I was planning on making another long run for this chapter but I think I couldn't handle more than four thousand words xD my mind almost exploded with the last chapter. :D I hope you'll like this one.**

**For those asking about when there will be Mericcup scenes, I am still planning on how to start the thing xD. I have a couple of scenes in mind but I believe it won't be up till a few more chapters. I will tell you if there will be a Mericcup coming up. Please be patient with me D: It'll be my first time having a Mericcup scene so, yeah.**

**For those anticipating for Jack and I, I will update on Wednesday. For now, here's the fourth chapter.**

**Finally, the big four are getting close. Read how in this chapter!**

**I do NOT own Tangled, ROTG, Brave, HTTYD, songs, movies, brands/companies or any of the like mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: **

Monday came and it was already the start of the first class. The trio all had different schedules that day so they were in different floors. In the engineering department, it was Calculus class. Hiccup sat on his usual chair on the second column on the third row. He started to reread the past lessons and solved two or three problems from his book to refresh his memory. Most of his classmates thought he's a nerd and that he has no social life but that's where they were wrong. They also thought that he's lame and not fun to be with but that's where they're wrong again. He was an awesome person if they only got to know him better. Most of his blockmates never knew about his music, editing and drawing skills. The only people who knew about it, aside from Merida and Rapunzel, were his seatmates in each of his class. Before classes would start, he would sometimes edit music in his laptop or draw portraits of people passing by the open door.

When he was in elementary, he was scrawny. When he got to his last year in high school, he decided to work out just a little bit because his father wanted him to. And because he didn't want to disappoint his father, he just agreed even though he didn't want to. Throughout the whole summer before attending college, he did a hundred sit-ups and another hundred for push-ups. It was almost unbearable. It was like going to boot camp. When he entered college, he had a few slightly defined arm muscles and abs. But that didn't change the fact about him being a nerd because he was always wearing large clothes or very plain, 'nerdy' clothes, reading books and stuff.

Hiccup finished the last problem and looked at his wristwatch. It was five minutes till the professor comes. More of his classmates came in and of course, no one sat beside him. He was used to it. Five minutes later, his professor came and sat on the teacher's chair. Muffled voices from outside were heard. He didn't mind. He ignored it and got his calculator and index cards. The door opened and came in a boy wearing a blue hoodie, jeans and chucks. The muffled voices became louder and clearer—it was from the girls, who were calling, chanting one name… Jack Frost. His head shot up and glanced to the door. It _is _Jack Frost. He stared at the white haired boy's figure in astonishment. Some of his classmates began to whisper, especially the girls. Most of them giggled, trying to sound cute so they would catch the singer's attention but Jack didn't even flinch. The singer was talking to the professor about some stuff Hiccup couldn't make out. It was probably about his missed assignments and whatnot.

He stared at Jack's back until the boy faced the class with a rather bored-scowl plastered on his face. Their eyes met. For one tiny second, Jack's expression lit up. He decided to sit beside him. Hiccup didn't know what to do but he thought about the nicest thing he could say, "Good morning." He smiled.

Jack nodded at him with a lopsided smile, "'Sup."

"So, uh…" Hiccup sought for appropriate questions in his mind, "What brings you here to CU?"

The boy propped his chin on his palm, "Same as you, really."

He raised his brows, "I thought you'd take a course related to arts or something."

Jack scoffed, chuckling a bit, "That's what my uncle said too." Hiccup made a lopsided smile.

The professor started to discuss. They jotted down notes. After the thirty-minute discussion, they were asked to solve fifteen problems in the book. While Hiccup was answering the tenth problem, Jack tapped him and asked if he could help him understand one formula better. Of course, Hiccup didn't hesitate to help him. The brunette felt glad that he could help the white-haired boy. When Jack finally grasped the concept, he returned to solving his current problem. As he was solving, side-thoughts lingered in his mind. _Jack's pretty much like us normal people… He gets a hard time understanding the professor's explanations too, _he thought to himself.

Hiccup had the same classes as Jack for Monday. He wondered if he would be classmates with him the next day. Or the next… or the day after that. Lunchtime came and he and Jack were walking down the corridor. He was touring the newcomer around the building as they went to fetch the two girls. As they passed by, the girls winked at Jack. Some even dared to do a flying kiss but Jack just brushed it off. Finally, they got to where Merida and Rapunzel's room was. Their class still wasn't finished so the two boys stood on one side of the corridor, talking about engineering stuff and music. The door to the girls' classroom flung open. A few students came out and those who noticed Jack stopped dead on their tracks and gaped at him. The girls called his name and when he acknowledged their presence, which he forced himself to do so he wouldn't have a bad first image as a new student, the girls squealed and whispered to each other at how handsome he was and a lot more. At last, the two girls they were waiting for came out. The two boys pushed themselves away from the wall and waited in front of the door.

Merida was looking at Rapunzel as she walked out the door, "Weel, hurry up, a'richt?" she said with a bit impatience but that was her usual tone so the blond didn't mind. When she took her eyes away from Rapunzel and looked to her front, she jerked to see Jack with Hiccup, "Woah! Whin did ye git 'ere?... Jack?" she eyed the singer.

Jack smirked, "If you're asking when I attended school, it's today. If it's about when we got here, it's ten minutes ago."

The red head looked at Hiccup, "Whin did ye hing oot wi' him?"

Hiccup jerked back, "We're classmates, Mer." He knew what the lass was going to ask next so he added up, "Since we're seatmates, I thought I'd take him on a tour while we're on the way here and that he could join us for lunch. So where will it be?"

Merida placed her hand on her hip, "Ah dinnae. Ask Rapunzel."

And right on cue, Rapunzel opened the door and almost jumped at the sight of Jack. "J-jack! What brings you here?" her eyes slowly rolled to Hiccup, "W-why's he with you?"

Hiccup sighed helplessly and rolled his eyes, "He's a new student in the engineering department. Apparently, we're classmates."

Rapunzel swallowed, "I-I thought he'd take something connected to music…"

The brunette rolled his eyes to the other side, "That's what I said."

Jack made his signature smirk and nodded at her, "Looks like your hope of meeting me soon came true, Goldilocks."

His actions made the blond blush and hug her folder tighter, "Y-yeah…"

Merida growled slightly, "Kin we talk as we eat? A'm starving!" she stomped her way to the stairs. They followed her. The cafeteria was on the twelfth floor and they were on the tenth. Merida and Rapunzel were talking about the assignment they were given as they walked their way to the cafeteria while Hiccup and Jack were just quietly following them. Hiccup was looking down at the steps, anticipating if he was going to trip or slip at any moment while Jack was glancing around, familiarizing himself with the building. They got to the end of the stairs on the twelfth floor and they talked together, side by side, the four of them in a single line. The two girls kept talking about school stuff while the two boys continued to be quiet. They went inside the cafeteria and Merida broke her conversation with Rapunzel to run and get themselves a table near the middle of the cafeteria. They placed their bags on the chairs. Merida didn't hesitate to grab herself lunch. Hiccup followed her. Jack got his wallet from his bag and was about to leave when he noticed Rapunzel wasn't moving away from their table. He blinked, "Aren't you eating?" he asked. The blond got a paper bag and smiled up at him, "I already have mine."

He nodded at her and left. When he got to the line, a lot of girls trailed behind him. He tried his best not to look annoyed and decided to have his usual poker face. He got a tray and ordered his food as quick as he could and get out of the line before a girl could jump on him.

The four of them ate. Merida and Rapunzel discussed something about European literary works. Hiccup joined them and their topic strictly limited to Edgar Allan Poe. They talked about The Raven. Jack watched them as he ate. They were interesting people. He never met a group of teenagers actually discussing literature in their spare time and hypothesized its meaning and reason for creation. Most teenagers would prefer talking about mainstream and trending things and events. These three people with him think out of the box. They were now talking about The Tell-Tale Heart. They were sorting out if the main character was crazy or not. Jack made a curt smile. He read about the short story a few times when he was on his way to England.

"Well in his point of view, he isn't insane. Of course, if you were him, you'd think it's okay to murder an old man because of his 'vulture eyes'." Rapunzel said before taking a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

Merida waved her spoon in the air as she spoke, "If he wis in a mental hospital, he wid nae be considered doolally. Bit in general, tae normal fowk, he's nuts."

Hiccup swallows, "I wonder what that old man really looks like. I mean, the 'portagonist-dash-antagonist' did say he loved the man but why would he kill him just because of his ugly eyes?"

The red head finishes her lunch, "Ah cannae imagine." She said, "How wid ye murdurr a person ye loue?"

The three of them looked at Jack. The boy blinks at them questioningly. Hiccup smiles at him, "What about you? What's your opinion on it?"

He glanced at the three of them before he spoke. No one really asks his opinion on matters such as literature because his friends back home would only go ask him if they could party somewhere and have fun. "I can't really say. I think he's crazy and smart. If the old man was a relative of his, he's stupid in a sense. I mean," he placed his arms on the table and leaned, "If that was his father, uncle or grandfather, isn't he the least bit disturbed before and during his acts of violence? If I were him, I would just ignore his disturbing eyes. Killing him would mean that we had no ties."

Rapunzel nodded, "Yeah. An ugly eye seems to be a shallow reason to kill for. And he even dismembered him." She showed a look of disgust, "Then chopped the rest of the body."

Hiccup grins at her, "Makes you think huh? If it were only his eyes, why would he chop off the body? Why not just take the eyes off or ask the man to wear shades so he wouldn't see the ugly pair of eyes."

Merida laughed, "Pro'lly 'cause th' shade weren't invented yit!"

They laughed. "Yeah, probably." Rapunzel chuckled.

The trio decided to go to the dance room because Merida and Rapunzel were going to do a dance for their next cover. Jack thought he should come along with them because he had nowhere else to go. Besides, if he went alone, his fan girls would make a stampede and he would have to run away from the hoard of it. The trio didn't mind and they were a bit happy that he was coming along with them. Merida thought that he could help them out with the steps since he was quite a performer. Hiccup decided to sit on the floor and fiddle with his laptop.

Jack, Merida and Rapunzel stood, facing the mirror. The blond took out her iPod and mini speakers from her bag and played the song. The white haired boy watched their planned steps before suggesting his ideas. The duo was covering Victoria Justice's Best Friend's Brother. Rapunzel sang the first verse and the first bridge. When it was the chorus, Merida sang along with her. Merida sang the second verse and the second bridge. They sang together until the end. They turned to Jack.

"Ah think we shuid mak' a music video instead o' jiggin. Tis quite difficult tae dance." Merida looked at the blond.

Rapunzel nodded, "I might run out of breath while recording too. I don't like the thought of lip syncing."

Jack smirked, "I was going to say lip sync while dancing but since you don't want to, a music video would be the thing for you. I know how you feel, Goldilocks. Took me a while to get used to singing live while dancing."

Merida turned to Hiccup as soon as she heard his suggestion, "Aw'right Hic. Ye heard him. We shuid dae a music video instead."

Hiccup took off his earphones, "What?" he frowned questioningly.

"We're not goin' tae do th' dance anymore. We're goin' tae mik a music video instead." Merida glared at him.

The brunette looked at Rapunzel, "So what's your idea for the music video?"

Rapunzel shrugged, "Since the song is about a drummer…"

Hiccup shook his hands in front of him, "I'm not doing it. I don't want my face in a music video. We've established that."

Merida crossed her arms and continued to glare at him, "Then _who's _going tae act as th' drummer?"

Hiccup tightened his lips as his head slightly lowered. He rolled his eyes to look at Jack then back at the red head. He wanted to say that Jack could do it for them but of course, he can't. They weren't close friends and it's rude to pull him into things without his permission. Merida scowled at him with confusion then looked at Jack. She immediately understood what the brunette meant and faced the blue eyed lad instead, "Would ye like tae help us oot, Frost?"

Jack looked at he nonchalantly, "You want me to be the drummer guy?"

Rapunzel swallowed as she watched Merida and Jack stare at each other. It was like a battle of who doesn't give a damn most. She tried to break the tension between them, "T-that's not necessary, Mer. We could ask Flynn or, or—"

"That lazy ass would nae do th' job richt." Merida snapped.

Like I said, she _tried_.

Rapunzel made a pouty expression and looked at Jack, "You don't have to say yes, Jack. We can find someone who could do the job for us, really." She cracked a nervous smile.

There was silence between them. Jack was the first one to break it. He made a challeng-accepted smirk, "I'll do the job."

The blond jerked, "A-are you sure? Don't you have a tight schedule or something important you should do? We don't want to get in your way."

His smirk turned into a confident lopsided smile, "Of course I am. I would love to be in your music video. After all…" he looked at her, "I subscribed to your channel." Hiccup glanced back and forth at them. He saw Rapunzel slightly jerk back at what Jack had said. He himself felt a chill down his spine when he heard the guy say the last part of his sentence. Jack did his trademark smirk, "So, what should I do?"

Merida grinned at him, "We wull have tae plan it oot later. We'll tell you—wait, dae ye have a facebook account?"

He didn't know if he should shake his head or nod, "Just a page. I don't use my old account anymore."

The red head placed her hands on her hips, "Then ye wull have tae use it from now on." She pointed at Rapunzel, "Give yer email tae her. She'll add ye."

He looked at the blond. She flinched and looked at Merida in horror. _What's up with her?, _he asked himself.

Rapunzel looked at Merida in dismay. _M-me? Merida, what are you doing!?, _she thought. The red head just grinned at her. She sighed a bit at the girl and looked at Jack with a unconfident smile, "Here," she handed him her phone, "Type your email so I could add you."

He took it. He saw that she was already in facebook and that he only had to type his email on the search bar. He typed his name and gave it back. Rapunzel fiddled with it for a moment then smiled at him, "I already sent the request." He grabbed his phone from his pocket. He logged in and accepted the request. Boy, will those old friends of his be surprised when they find out he's active in his old account again. He shoved his phone back in his pocket and looked at the blond, "Done."

She smiled at him, "There!" then she looked at Merida, "Shall we go? I still have to go to the art supplies store."

Merida nodded, "Aricht," she glanced at Hiccup, "Let's go, Hic."

Rapunzel looked back at Jack, "You wanna come along or you wanna go home?"

It took him a while but he made his decision, "Maybe I'll hang out with you guys for a little more." He said casually.

They four of them fixed and got their bags and left the school. They accompanied Rapunzel to the art supplies shop. She said she was running out of paints so she wanted to buy a few stocks and a couple of canvases. That's when Jack found out their courses. Merida was a multimedia arts student while Rapunzel was an animation student. He never knew that the two courses were different. Hiccup explained to him that a multimedia arts student covers a lot, from drawing to photography while animation was strict to animating and only the basics of photography were taught, unlike in multimedia arts. He only nodded. He still couldn't see the wide difference of it but he guessed that MMA is a course that's Photography, Animation and Graphics Design combined. After shopping, they decided to go to the parking lot.

Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel looked at him, "We'll be off now. Thanks for hanging out with us." Hiccup smiled.

He made a tilted smile, "Thanks for letting me hang out with you."

"No problem, laddie." Merida extended her hand to him for a low five. He stared at it first then smirked as he let his palm crash on to hers. He looked at Rapunzel. She was smiling at him, "See you tomorrow?" she said. He nodded with a smile, "You bet, Goldilocks."

With that, they went their own separate ways.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Okay, I hope you didn't find this boring. I'm sorry I had to do this. I just wanted to show you guys how they form a strong bond. I planned to make Merida an architect student but I thought that the load of work given to archi students were too much for Merida to handle (because of her short temper), I gave her a design course instead so she and Rapunzel would mostly have the same design foundation classes. Also, I planned that Jack shouldn't be a perfect student and instead, he's smart but has difficulties. Sometimes lazy but not a total slacker. He's just like a student who would get lazy in the middle of the week and get grumpy because it's Monday.**

**About Hiccup working out, lol. I'm insane. Maybe you could imagine him in this fic as the one in HTTYD2. Hormones…**

**Questions, reviews and the like are welcome!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm glad that you guys were happy about the last chapter. Here's the awaited chapter 5 :D MORE BIG FOUR BONDING!**

**For the guest that suggested about Hiccup's body tone, your idea is exactly what I thought. xD So, hold on and wait for that one time :D**

**I do NOT own Tangled, ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, songs, movies, brands/companies mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Tuesday came and Merida was still waiting for Rapunzel by the elevators. More and more people were already coming and they might get trafficked in the line. She crossed her arms and her gaze was glued on the entrance door, waiting for any girl with extremely long hair to come in. Two minutes later, she saw her friend hurrying. The blond was carrying a lot of bags. After bag check, Rapunzel swiped her ID and went to Merida's side. As usual, the red head has her usual frowning expression.

"Whit teuk ye sae long?" she eyed Rapunzel from head to toe. The blond was carrying a backpack and two handbags.

Rapunzel smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry. There was traffic and I had to run all the way here from the stoplight. Let's go." They went to the back of the line. The lift was still on the ninth floor so they decided to talk while waiting. Minutes went by and the lift was already on the ground floor. They squeezed themselves in the lift. Merida wasn't the least bit sorry she did but Rapunzel felt awkward because of all the things she brought. She was chanting "sorry" over and over until they got off to the ninth floor. The two of them walked down the hall. They saw a familiar face. Rapunzel jerked slightly at the sight of him. Jack turned around and saw them. He made a curt smile.

"Hey, do you guys know where this is?" he pointed at the room number on his assessment form.

Rapunzel smiled, "Oh, that's our room!"

Merida smirked at her then at Jack, "That room is quite difficult tae fin'. Tis kind o' hidden 'cause tis th' three-quarters o' room 906. Juist follow us."

Jack folded his assessment form before shoving it in his pocket and followed them. When they got to the room, he mentally laughed. He had been walking all over the floor to find that one room but it was just there in front of him. He already passed by the damn room for several times already. He didn't bother to ask the people inside because he was _kind of_ shy. Merida was _supposed_ to sit in the middle but she told Rapunzel that the blond could use the opportunity to be friends with him. Of course, Rapunzel hesitated because she thought it was a way of 'taking advantage' on someone. Merida just rolled her eyes at her friend and pushed her to sit down. Now Rapunzel had no choice but to just sit and maybe get to know him better. She shook her 'celebrity crush' thoughts and smiled at the white haired lad.

"What's your next class?" she asked.

Jack leaned back and got his form, "Philosophy…?"

Merida leaned to them and looked at his form, "Room 912… eleven-twenty to twelve-fifty." She looked up at him, "You're sticking wi' us, laddie."

Rapunzel nodded, "We're classmates again!" she said happily and looked at Merida. The red head made a lopsided smile and nodded, "Dae ye have classes efter that?"

Jack's brows furrowed a bit and scanned his form, "No."

The blond almost jumped, "Then we can eat together again! The four of us!" she squealed.

Merida held Rapunzel's arms, "Sit down, lassie." She laughed, "Tis only eight in th' mornin' an' you're all hyped up."

Rapunzel bit her lower lip and giggled shyly, "Oh come on, Mer. Can't I be happy because we have a new member in our group?"

"Just not too loud, lassie."

The professor entered along with the rest of their classmates. The professor didn't waste time discussing. She was probably very inspired because the one and only Jack Frost were there. The rest of the girls in the room, except Merida and Rapunzel, were distracted. Just when their minds were back to the lesson, their eyes drift to the boy's form and it makes them lose focus and daydream about him. Jack could feel their gaze poking him on the back. He almost lost focus on one part of the lesson. But even if he tried to keep his focus, their stares still poked him at the back and it was getting more annoying by the second. He had a hard time solving the problems their professor was giving them. It was a damn easy problem but the uneasy feeling made him have a memory of a goldfish that he always forgot what was the last number he mentally calculated.

"Jack, do you know the answer?" the professor asked him.

He swallowed and slumped back, "200 dollars a month."

His answer was correct but that was just his guess. He made a heavy sigh through his nostrils and returned to writing formulas on index cards. The whole period passed with him feeling uneasy. The next class came and the girls in that class were staring at him too. He muttered curses under his breath as low as he could and prayed for the girls to just leave him alone. When he and his two friends got out, girls swarmed him. Rapunzel and Merida were pushed to the back of the hoard. The blond tried to only call for Jack's name. He heard her and he wanted to go over to them but he was kept in the middle of the crowd. He really wanted to shout so loud, so bad, right there, right now and someone did it for him.

"GIT YER BLASTED BODIES AWAY FROM 'IM, YE BLOODY HOARD O' COWS!" Merida yelled. It was as if time stopped. Everyone in the corridor looked at her. One dared to step up to her but she immediately grabbed her retractable bow and an arrow from her backpack but she didn't pull yet, "Ah tell't ye I'll mak ye mah targits furr practice." She glared daggers at them, "Well? Urr ye aff tae git awa' from him or stay tae be mah targit?" The girls backed away from her and let Jack pass.

Rapunzel did a nervous laugh, "Mer, if they catch us, we're bound to go to the graveyard."

Merida scoffed, "Ah'll see them try." She returned her bow and arrow back in her backpack and walked away, heading towards the stairs. Rapunzel looked at Jack and nodded at him. They followed the red head. They were going to meet up with Hiccup in the cafeteria. Once they arrived, they spotted Hiccup on one side of the cafeteria and called him. Rapunzel stretched her arm up and waved, "Heeey!" she smiled when Hiccup's head shot up and saw her. She ran towards the boy and placed her bags under the table, "Guess what, Hic." She grinned.

The brunette arched a brow and smiled slightly, "What is it?"

"Jack's our classmate for Tuesday!" she giggled.

Jack and Merida came, "Ye seem giddy." The red head smirked at her.

Rapunzel smiled brightly, "Why shouldn't I? We got a new addition to our group!"

Hiccup glanced at Jack, "Hey Jack." He smiled. The white haired boy nodded at him, "'Sup."

Merida settled her bag on her chair, "A'm starving. Let's go." She went ahead.

"I already have my lunch so you guys go on." Hiccup said as he picked up his brown paper bag and brought out his food.

Rapunzel got her wallet and followed Merida. Jack settled his bag on his chair, got his wallet and followed Rapunzel. When they came back, Hiccup was still not eating because he was waiting for them. They sat down and talked.

"I'm excited for the re-release of The Prince of Egypt!" Rapunzel squealed.

Merida nodded, "Yeah. Me too. Hey, kin ah try one?" she pointed her fork at Rapunzel's food. The blond nodded. She forked it and ate the Chicken Buffalo piece whole.

Hiccup swallowed, "I was asked to assist in the editing earlier."

Jack leaned back, "They're going to remake The Prince of Egypt? Why?"

Rapunzel shrugged, "I think the tenth year anniversary of its release is coming up. Or maybe they just want to remake it."

"Ah really pity th' ol' records, though. Tis all burned."

"Or maybe for experience." Hiccup looked at all of them.

Merida looked at Jack, "Weren't ye asked to sing furr any part, Frost?"

Jack shook his head, "No. Not that I know of."

Hiccup arched a brow, "Strange. You're a professional singer but you're not asked to do a part?"

Rapunzel bit her lower lip, "Maybe Mr. Greenfield hasn't known about the news of him studying here yet. Let's go to the animation room later, yeah?" she smiled at them.

"Ah'richt. Ah want tae see th' script too." Merida munched on her food.

Hiccup finished his food, "And I want to see the room I'm going to work in."

"You should come too, Jack." They smiled at him. He could only shrug. They continued to eat and headed to the animation room. Again, the people in the corridor either stopped and stared or continued to walk but stared at him. When they went in, the animation professors were there, checking the footage. Rapunzel knocked on the table, "Sir? Mr. Greenfield?" she slightly whispered so as to not disturb them.

Mr. Greenfield glanced at them, "Oh, hey!" he said in a whisper, "I'm glad you came! I'm going to show you the scripts." He looked at them and noticed that Jack was there. He smiled, "Ah! Jack Frost! I was hoping to see you some time soon. We were planning to cast you in as Moses if you could do the notes but if not, you can sing with the chorus."

Merida pointed at Rapunzel and herself, "What aboot us?"

The man grinned, "For you, Merida, I was hoping you could do at least one of the roles. If you could do both, better."

Merida flinched, "What roles?"

"Yocheved and Tzipporah."

She swallowed, "Ah think ah can dae both but Ah would lik' tae dae Miriam's"

Mr. Greenfield chuckled, "That's why there's the scratch recording. Besides, we already asked for the assistance of our alumni and they agreed to help."

Rapunzel smiled in excitement, "What about me, Sir?"

The man glanced at her, "You will do Miriam. If you're asking why, well it's because of the pitch she could reach. Merida has somewhat a lower pitch than you." He laughed, "To be honest, we've been through so many trials and tribulations if it's the other way around. But we remembered the range coverage of Miriam. The notes were higher."

The girls looked at each other. What the professor said was true. Rapunzel could do higher notes than her. They nodded, "Aw'richt." The red head grinned with determination. The blond smiled, "We'll do our best, sir!"

"Good to hear!" Mr. Greenfield smiled at them and turned to Hiccup, "I heard about your impressive editing skills. We would really appreciate if you agree to help us, Hiccup."

Hiccup nodded, "Of course, sir! I'll do my best!"

"Good. Recording will be every Saturday at ten. Don't be late."

They all nodded and said their goodbyes. Since the lyrics could be found in the Internet, they just printed it in the library.

"We should practice together, Mer!" Rapunzel gave the red head her copy.

"But we can nae use th' recording studio. We have tae reserve."

Hiccup tried to think of a way but he couldn't. Recording studios were expensive. "I guess we'll have to make reserved then."

Finally, Jack was able to join their conversation; "I have a recording studio in our house. We could practice there tomorrow since we're only up to twelve-fifty. The three had different expression; Hiccup had mixed emotions of excitement, nervousness and curiosity, Merida had an expression of excitement and readiness, while Rapunzel had the expression of shyness and hesitation. Jack looked at them, "You guys could come over." He made a lopsided smile.

As usual, Merida was in for the idea, "Aw'richt! Tis decided then! We wull head tae yer house tomorrow!"

"But wouldn't that be rude? I mean, coming over unannounced and, and—" Rapunzel was cut off.

"Nah. It's fine. My uncle and cousins wouldn't mind. Besides," Jack smirked, "They would love to have visitors. It's been a while since I brought friends to our home."

"Great!" Merida stood, chest out, "We'll see ye tomorrow then?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

The next day, after classes, the four went to Jack's house (not his apartment). The pulled by the parking space at the front and went out. The three gaped at the house.

"This is nae a house…" Merida eyed the building.

"It's a mansion!" Hiccup swallowed.

Jack could only let out a small laugh; "It's not like you haven't seen one, right?"

"Not person." Rapunzel's mouth was open but it formed an open smile.

He went to the door and opened it, "Come on in." He nodded to the lobby.

The outside structure was jaw dropping but the inside was just eye-popping gorgeous. It was like they were in an episode of a show that dealt with celebrities and their homes. Maids in uniforms bowed to Jack and welcomed him home. He nodded at them and headed to the incredibly large and luxurious living room. His cousin, Aster, was there, slouched down the couch watching Criminal Minds as he ate popcorn. There were bits and pieces on the floor and a dozen cans of beer were on the glass coffee table. The three remained in the lobby. They were all too amazed to follow Jack to the living room.

Jack kicked the back of the couch, "Hey, lazy ass," he said with his hands inside his pockets, "My friends are here. Tell uncle that they'll be here until dinner."

Aster waved him off, "Why don't ya tell 'im yourself? Can't 'cha see I'm watchin'?" His Australian accent was a bit heavy.

Jack frowned. That cousin of his never changed, "They're visitors. Can't you at least introduce yourself? They'll think you're rude… which you already are."

The man sat up lazily and shot a glare at him, "Not as rude as you, kid."

He rolled his eyes, "I'm not the one who's slumped down the couch here. Get up. And why in fuck's name are there beer cans all over this place?"

Aster stood up lazily, "Shut it. I know well enough where this is going. A'ight, a'ight. I'm going. See?" he said as he walked towards the door. He saw the three standing in the middle of the lobby, looking around, amazed at the porcelains and displays. They straightened when they noticed his presence.

"Good afternoon!" they greeted in unison.

Aster smiled at them, "G'noon to you guys. So you're Jackie's friends. Nice to meet ya'll."

They nodded, "Nice to meet you too, sir!" Rapunzel and Hiccup chirped nervously.

"Pleasure ta meet ye too, mister" Merida said casually.

Aster arched a brow at Merida's heavy Scottish accent, "I like this gal 'ere, Jackie. Who's she?" he nudge Jack.

Jack frowned, "This is Merida. That's Hiccup and Rapunzel."

"Hiccup?" the man's face brightened, "That's a weird name ya got, boy."

Hiccup scratched the back of his head and laugh, "I.. thought so too" He smiled nervously.

"Well, if ya'll going to stay here 'till dinner, I'll call on uncle." Aster smirked and went up the grand staircase with all the laziness and consciousness he still had left before he passes out from all the beers he just drank.

The three stared at him then at Jack. Merida smirked, "That's one heck of a cousin ye got there, lad."

Jack exhaled through his nostrils, "That's not even his full form." He scoffed, "Let's go," he said and gestured to them. They followed him to the studio. It was at the end of the first floor corridor. Jack opened the lights. The room looked like a recording company's studio. It had a drum set, two electric guitars, an acoustic guitar and microphones. There were three beanbags, a long sofa and a rectangular oak coffee table at the opposite side.

"Take a seat." Jack said and sat on one beanbag. The two girls placed their bags on the sofa. Hiccup sat on one end of the sofa. There was silence between them. They all looked at each other. Hiccup was the first to speak.

"So… let's look at the lyrics." He said and scavenged for his laptop.

Rapunzel brought out her cellphone and looked at Jack, "Um, can you input the password of your internet?" she unlocked her phone first before giving it to him.

Jack got the phone and quickly typed the password. He returned the phone, "Who's going to rehearse first?"

Merida looked at him, "How about ye? Tis yer house efter a'"

He looked at Hiccup. The brunette nodded in agreement. He slumped back and got his phone out and searched for the lyrics. When he found it, he looked at them, "Tell me if I should start."

Rapunzel leaned forward and placed her chin on her hands. She looked at him with big eyes, eager to hear his voice, "Go on!" she smiled cheekily. Her cheeks were slightly pink. He looked at Hiccup and Merida. They were staring at him with eagerness. He smirked and sang as he read the lyrics of 'All I Ever Wanted'. They listened to him and watched him intently. His voice was no doubt good. He had a lower voice, at least lower than what he usually did. Next, he sang 'Let My People Go' with Merida as Ramses and Rapunzel and Hiccup as the chorus. When they finished, Rapunzel breathed in a lot of air and exhaled sharply.

"Singing as the chorus is no joke." She giggled.

Jack arched a brow at Merida, "Your accent went along with your part." He smirked.

Merida made an amused expression, "Ah like Ramses' part."

Hiccup looked at her but leaned away from her at the same time. He knew what she'd do to him after his comment, "You fit him, actually." The red head glared at him; "Whit's that suppose tae mean?" she eyed him and scooted over to him. He bit his lower lip, "I mean your personalities are almost the same."

Rapunzel grabbed Merida's wrist, "You wouldn't want to kill him today, Mer." She pulled the red head back to her seat.

Jack watched them, amused at Merida and Hiccup. He thought that maybe Merida had a liking to Hiccup but was oblivious to it. He glanced at Rapunzel who was staring at him. She flinched and looked away. _What was that about?, _he raised a brow, "So, let's hear your part." He nodded at Merida.

The red head looked at all of them, "Ah'll sing 'Deliver Us' first. Ye do th' part o' th' chorus." The three nodded. They started to sing. When Merida sang the lullaby, they were all moved. The scene of the movie played in their minds. Hiccup stared at Merida in a different way. There was wonder and admiration in his eyes. He snapped back to reality when Rapunzel sang Young Miriam's part. He and Jack hummed in the background then their voices blended with Rapunzel as they came to the last few notes. With the last and high note, Merida accompanied them. Without a word, they shifted to the last song of the movie, "When You Believe". Rapunzel and Merida nodded at each other. The blond sang Miriam's part while the ginger did Tzipporah's. They all sang the children's part and when the part finished, the boys sang as the chorus as the girls retained their parts. When they finished, they looked at each other, each of them having different expressions—Hiccup with a satisfied smile, Jack with a smirk, Merida with a lopsided smile and Rapunzel with a delighted grin.

In a spark, they all felt that their bond was solidified. No one felt shy in each other's company. They started to playfully insult each other and laugh about it. Their voices heightened. Rapunzel became more talkative to Jack. Merida's voice loudened and began a nickname battle with Jack while Hiccup became the white haired boy's right hand. The brunette didn't feel inferior to him anymore and Jack treated him as an equal. Dinner came and the three met Jack's relatives—his uncle North and his cousin, Sanderson or Sandy as the mute guy wrote on a piece of sticky note. Dinner was loud and happy. Aster and Jack threw glares and insults as each other. Three times did they kick each other's shins and North had to eye them both for them to stop. The three guests just chuckled at the scene. When it was time to go home, Jack accompanied them outside while his relatives waved goodbye to them by the door.

"Come back soon!" North grinned at them.

Rapunzel waved back, "Bye, mister! Thanks for the awesome dinner!"

Aster made a crooked smile, "Cheerio pretty ladies!" he winked at the two girls.

Merida nodded accompanied with a lopsided grin, "See ya later!"

Rapunzel smiled at him, "Take care!"

Hiccup just chuckled and sighed, "Goodbye, too!" he felt forgotten for a bit.

Sandy grinned and waved goodbye to him. North laughed, "Take care!"

The four went in Hiccup's car. They rolled down Merida's and Rapunzel's windows. Jack bent down slightly and made a curt smile, "So, I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Ye bet, Jack Icicle!" Merida smirked at him.

Hiccup gave him a salute, "See you tomorrow, Jack!"

Rapunzel smiled and waved at him, "Take care and good night!"

He straightened back and nodded at them, "Tomorrow it is then." He smiled, "Bye guys." And with that, the three left. He stared at the car, into the distance until it disappeared when they turned to a corner. He could only smile at himself.

_Today was a good day._

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**So this will be the last chapter I'll be doing for this month. I have to finish school stuff first before updating any story. I'm so sorry D: I'll do what I can though. I hope you liked this one. Q.Q I'm sorry but I just couldn't rush their admirations for each other (except for Hiccup's long time admiration for Merida and the red head being oblivious to her feelings towards the brunette). So, yeah….**

**Questions, reviews and the like are welcome!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just can't keep my hands away from my laptop D: bah. I was just very inspired by my Literature class and I just HAD to type it in. Here it is :D**

_**Frozen Lanterns**_**: About Toothiana. I plan to make her either one of the gang's schoolmates or Jack's co-singer or both. But I think I'll go with the second idea (co-singer) and I'll just have to introduce her in a later chapter.**

_**WolfieRed23**_**: I'm so thankful to have readers like you! Although, I am sorry if this chapter doesn't come out as you expect it to be. I hope you'll like it.**

_**Guest**_**: I plan to do something in the later chapters to the Mericcup pair. xD I hope it works out. Here's a hint: countryside/out of town. :D I will put a lot of Mericcup in there.**

**If any of you readers think I planned this out ahead of time, I'm sorry to disappoint but no. xD the entire idea was actually just a run-on idea that just appeared in my mind once or twice. I thought that the idea was nice that I just **_**had**_** to write this and share it to the FF-dot-net community.**

_**Warning for this chapter**_**: Sappy literature stuff explained by our male protagonists. Wanna know what they say about one of the most romantic pieces of literature in history? Read on.**

**P.S. **

_**Contains **__**SHORT**__** Mericcup moment.**_

**Back to the story!**

**I do NOT own Tangled, ROTG, Brave, HTTYD, songs, movies, brands/companies or any of the like mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Rapunzel sat quietly on her usual seat at the third column in the fourth row. She was the only person in the classroom because it was still six forty-five and the first class doesn't start until eight. She was finishing the coloring touches of the sketch she made before sleeping. Before the idea slipped her mind, she put it on paper. At first, she planned to do the final form in the morning but the draft turned out so well she couldn't stop. She slept at one a.m. but she didn't feel tired when she woke up at five. When she came to school, the idea of finishing the sketch was the first in her mind. She carefully ran her brush across the paper, doing her best not to make any mistakes. She then held it out in front of her and scanned it. She smiled at her work. _For the background,_ she thought. She tried imagining different kinds of background for it and did the draft on a scratch paper. The door opened. Her head shot up and saw it was Hiccup. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

The brunette sat beside her and settled his bag on the floor by his feet, "What's that?" he leaned to look at her draft. There were a few background sketches.

She pressed her back against the backrest and started to draft another background, "Nothing. Just background drafts for my new sketch."

His expression brightened, "May I see?"

She grabbed her sketchpad and gave it to him. He flipped through the pages as she continued her background drafting. The boy stopped and studied her work. He was always fascinated with her works. Sometimes she made abstract art or realistic sceneries but most of the time, she does fantasy themed artworks that consisted of mythical or legendary beings. He loved art as much as the blond did. Rapunzel's style was a bit more anime-ish with realism while he was more on the Marvel, CAPCOM and DC style; Her favorite medium for coloring was watercolor while his was colored pencils. Sometimes they collaborate on one artwork. If he wanted his work colored with watercolor, he'd ask her if she could color it for him since watercolors weren't his forte and that's what he also liked about the blond. She colors them with watercolor and makes it look like it was printed or digitalized in a perspective. He grinned at her work. She drew Thor with a raised hand, holding onto his hammer, calling the lightning as he stood at the peak of the snowy mountain. Everything was colored but there was no background.

"This is nice work!" he grinned at her.

She looked at him with a slight blush, "Thanks. What do you think of my idea of Thor? Does it pass?" she laughed. Hiccup was a Viking and she was teasing him a bit and he knew that.

He chuckled. "Not bad. You got the Viking outfit right. I like how you made his cape slightly tattered and his boots furry." He scanned the art once more and glanced at her with a smile, "I can sense all the Viking-sense in your work. Are you sure you're not a Viking?" he teased.

Rapunzel laughed, "I'm quite sure I descended from the tribe of Saxons."

The door flung open and revealed Merida. They looked at her. She had her usual grouchy expression. She never liked morning classes, that's why. She stomped her way to Hiccup's side and slumped down her chair then bent down and laid her head on the table. Her curly hair scattered around like a fluff of fuzziness. They stared at her. She grunted, "Wake me up whin th' professor's 'ere." She said, sounding lazy, sleepy and annoyed. They didn't reply and just let her doze off.

As time passed by, the room slowly got more populated. Their classmates came in and the room became filled by noise. Hiccup was reading his notes while Rapunzel was reading Jude Deveraux's Velvet Angel and Merida was still dozing off. Few minutes passed and Jack entered with the hood of his jacket up and his hands inside his pockets. Hiccup called him. He walked towards them. Rapunzel got her bag off of the chair beside her and placed it by her feet on the floor. Jack sat beside her and took off his hood. He placed his bag on the table of his armchair and propped his chin on his palm.

The professor came in and the students began to settle down. Their professor started to check the attendance so Hiccup shoved Merida by the shoulders. "Mer, wake up!" he said lowly. The red head slowly lifted her self up and rubbed her face with her hands. When the professor called on her name, she raised a hand. After attendance, the discussion began. Their topic was European literature—specifically, English, Italian and French. It was a loud discussion when it was in English literature but the class died down when it got to Italian and French. Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel were the only ones raising their hands and Jack was taking down notes.

The professor leaned back on the whiteboard and smiled at the class, "So, who wants to read Dante Alighieri's La Vita Nuova Chapter twenty-four in Italian?" she pointed at the Italian text.

There was silence. No one raised their hands… not even the genius Hiccup or the enthusiastic Rapunzel. The professor laughed. She looked at the projector screen then back at the class, "Come on! Just try!" she grinned. Still, no one volunteered. Then Jack slightly raises his hand. The professor nods at him; "Go ahead, Jack." The entire class glances at him. He looks at all of them. His three friends looked amused and amazed. _He could speak Italian!? _

He sat up straight and started to read. Not only did he sound Italian, he understood the language. And besides, it wasn't his first time to read _that_ text. He read it when he was taught Italian by his grandmother. As he read, everyone looked at him and back at the text with awe. Some of the girls started to squeal with hands on their mouths. Which of his fan girls wouldn't? Not only did he have a really heart-melting voice, hot body and perfect face but he also has a sexy narrative voice.

"E sì come la mente mi ridice, Amor mi disse: Quell'è Primavera, E quell'ha nome Amor, sì mi somiglia." He finished.

Their professor and some of his classmates applauded. "Well done, Jack!"

Rapunzel gave him a pat, "That was awesome!"

He smirked and looked at her. He didn't intend to stare at her eyes but he did and noticed that her eyes were bright, glistening and glossy. Her eyes seemed and were full of life. It reminded him of the last lines of the text he read. _Quell'è Primavera, E quell'ha nome Amor. _In English…

_She is Spring who springs first, and that bears the name Love, _he thought. _Her eyes are like Spring, _he added. The professor's voice snapped him back to reality.

"Anyone who wants to read the English translation?"

He blinked a couple of times as if he saw something he shouldn't and looked at Merida and Hiccup. They had a stunned look on their faces. The red head poked his arm, "We didn't know ye can speak Italian!" He smirked, "Surprise." He said casually. Hiccup grinned at him, "Is there anything else we should know about?"

He blinked as his smirk turned into a lopsided smile, "Maybe?"

Rapunzel smiled cheekily at him, "What else can you speak?"

He looked at her and noticed her Spring green eyes again. It was still bright and full of wonder. He inhaled, "French, German and Russian." He said flatly.

The three's eyes widened a bit; "Wow…" they said.

"Can any of you guess or tell me what this part means?" the professor asked, referring to the same text. No one raised his or her hands again. Merida and Rapunzel were still rereading and figuring out what the text meant, Hiccup already deciphered the first, third and fourth stanza except the second while Jack, well, he already knew what the author was meaning to say. The professor looked at all of them. No one looked at her. She chuckled, "If you're in love, you might be able to know what Dante meant."

_Silence..._

She looked at Jack, "Do _you_ know?" she smiled.

He exhaled through his nostrils and looked at the projector screen and red the English translation. "Regarding the time when this was created, I always thought or understood this as a story or a diary. Dante Alighieri talked about God and Beatrice or Bice in that prosimetrum. Well, in a way." He said. All eyes and ears were on him.

"Love is associated with God in a religious way and people back then are religious, so yeah, and because the first letter is capitalized so it's somewhat a proper noun… like the way 'He' with capital H when associated with God. On the second stanza, Alighieri could feel that 'spirit' in the first stanza coming towards him and, in the third stanza, when he glances, he sees Vanna with Beatrice coming towards him. The last stanza, it was as if God tells him that Beatrice is spring and love, who resembles him." He stopped. He thought he was finished but an idea pranced in his brain, "And Spring because in spring, plants and flowers wake up from the winter chill." His eyes unintentionally roll to Rapunzel's direction. He breathes in abruptly yet subtly and continued his explanation softly with a bit of emotion, "Like butterflies to flowers, Alighieri's heart flutters at the sight of Beatrice…" he stares into her green orbs, almost seeing his reflection, "…His spring and love."

Everyone was quiet. Their expressions were of awe, stun, astonishment and wonder. The professor clapped, "That was an excellent explanation! Marvelous!" the rest of the class clapped too.

Hiccup gave him a good-job-man pat, "Way to go, man!"

He let out a curt smile and shrugged, "Thanks."

Their professor gave him a few more praises before moving on to the next topic but remembered one Shakespearean sonnet they weren't able to tackle earlier so they went back to Shakespeare. Hiccup volunteered to read Sonnet 18 on the projector screen. It read:

_Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? _

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate: _

_Rough winds do shake the darling buds of May, _

_And summer's lease hath all too short a date: _

_Sometime too hot the eye of heaven shines,_

_And often is his gold complexion dimm'd; _

_And every fair from fair sometime declines, _

_By chance or nature's changing course untrimm'd; _

_But thy eternal summer shall not fade _

_Nor lose possession of that fair thou owest; _

_Nor shall Death brag thou wander'st in his shade, _

_When in eternal lines to time thou growest: _

_So long as men can breathe or eyes can see, _

_So long lives this and this gives life to thee._

The professor asked him what it was about. He smiled, "He's comparing his beloved to summer. In the second line, he said that this person he loves is more beautiful and temperate, or, in modern language, hotter than summer." He rolled his eyes with slight sarcasm but didn't intend it to rest on Merida's face. He slightly moved his head to look at her. She was staring at him and he jerked at the realization. His cheeks turned bright red and he continued his explanation, "The third line is about how he feels when he sees her. He feels shivers down his spine or a tingling sensation that's why he said that the 'rough winds do shake the darling buds of May'." He tried his best not to look at the red head but he couldn't stop. The sonnet reminded him so much about her. Just the word "_summer"_ made him think of her.

"I'm not sure about the fourth line but I guess it means that the person he loves has longer lasting, or rather, everlasting beauty that, compared to the summer season, summer is just a fraction of a spec of that timespan. When he sees her, it's like heaven shines down upon her. Her face glows in his eyes. I'm not sure about the gold complexion and the 'fair from fair sometime declines' line but, the rest of the lines mean that…" he trailed off and so did his eyes, trailing to Merida's direction, "Even when she dies, her beauty will live on 'so long as men can breathe or eyes can see' and that kind of immortality gives life to her." He continued to stare at Merida's water clear blue eyes. Her fire orange hair were scattered on her cheeks. He swallowed. He always admired her for being just her and her strong personality but he never noticed how beautiful she really was. He always thought she was pretty but staring at her, examining her features made him realize that she was a whole lot prettier than he though he knew her to be. He was shrugged away from his thoughts when their professor clapped, "Perfect, Hiccup! Splendid explanation!"

The entire period passed with the two boys trying to avoid looking back at the two girls by distracting themselves with writing notes while the two girls were oblivious to what was happening to their friends. They talked and asked them casually and didn't notice how they acted abnormally when the boys tried their best to answer as normally and casually as they could. When class was over by eleven-twenty, they ate lunch in the cafeteria and went to the library commons. Merida was playing C.O.D. in her new PSP, Hiccup was watching Les Miserables on his laptop, and Jack watched Rapunzel paint the background of her new masterpiece. He was fascinated by her work. She was just remarkably talented and her work was just downright breathtaking.

"How long have you been drawing?" he asked as his gaze shifted from the artwork to her.

She chuckled and looked at him, "Forever, I guess?"

He smirked as he quirked a brow, "You must have worked hard to get that good." His stare shifted back to her drawing.

"I did! Oh, it wasn't like anything else!" she chuckled, "Singing was not easy but compared to the improvement I had to do for my drawing skills, the practice I did to singing was just a fraction to the practice I did for sketching!" she looked at him with big eyes. Her nervousness and apprehension when she's with him was gone. She felt relieved that she could finally talk to the guy without stammering every time she starts a sentence.

He looked at her again and this time, her heart skipped a beat. "What about singing?" he smiled.

She shrugged and smiled down at her work, "My mom said I got it from dad's side of the family. My grandmother used to do roles in broadways and my mom said that granny was an incredible singer." She looked at him with a cheeky smile, "Your relatives seem good with music like you."

Jack scoffed. _If she only knew…, _he thought. "Not _all _of us are, though. Other than Sandy, my dad doesn't sing. He's more of a dancer but he had his own business so he stopped."

Rapunzel nodded, "Oh, that's right. He was one of those great ballroom dancers back then." She giggled, "I remember my mom telling me about how handsome your dad is and that she had a crush on him when she was in college." She friskily pushes him and made a mischievous expression, "And that's why you're so good at dancing too, huh?"

He shrugged and chuckled, "I honestly don't think I'm as good as he is. I mean, I could do ballroom but it isn't my strong suit."

She propped her chin on her palms, "But singing _is_, right?" she grinned at him. He scoffed again, "I guess so since I've been doing it ever since I could remember." He leaned back. Rapunzel continued to grin at him, "You know, you got your mom's hair and eyes."

His smile disappeared. He stared at her. The blonde's grin turned into a cheeky smile, "Like her, you're great at singing. I'm actually not surprised that you're handsome since your parents are both good-looking." She chuckled at herself, "Heck, your relatives are _all_ good-looking."

He smirked, "Oh yeah? On scale of one to ten, how would you rate my family's charms?" She sat back and bit her lower lip. He chortled, "I won't get angry. Be honest. Just… treat me like a friend. _Just _a normal friend and not a celebrity-friend."

Rapunzel looked at him in the eyes, "Normal friend or not, I'd really say ten out of ten. Your uncle looks handsome even when he's old and has a long beard like Santa. Aster has this… appeal. You know, bad boy look and I like how his glaring eyes are natural. It goes along his lips, really. And Sandy! Oh, Sandy is just drop-dead _adorable_! Enough said." She giggled.

He gave her an amused look, "What about me?"

She blinked. _Erm…, _she swallowed and exhaled, "You? Isn't it enough proof that you have a lot of fan girls?"

He looked into her eyes, "I want to know what _you_ think of me."

His words rang in her ears. His voice was just so serious and solid yet subtle that it made her heart skipped a beat again. She felt her cheeks become warm and soon, her whole face. She swallowed, "What do you mean what I think? Just the same as the others! I think you're…" she stared into his ice blue eyes. They stared at each other. "I think you're handsome too. Your cool blue eyes and silvery white hair adds up to your pretty face. All of that… adds to your awesome self."

He couldn't stop himself from smiling. All the girls he asked answered the same thing…except for the last part she said. They smiled at each other. No words came out but they felt themselves get closer to each other's hearts. It wasn't anything too deep. Maybe a close-friend kind of relationship? Or is it a developing crush?

Rapunzel looked at her work and smiled at it before fixing her things. When they went to the parking lot, Merida wanted to ride on Jack's ice blue themed and silver accented Bugatti Veyron. She told Jack that she wanted to drive it and the boy allowed her. She also declared a competition but Hiccup refused. He well knew what he's going to get if his father finds out about him doing a car race and he knew that he'd lose to her anyway so he refused.

"No thanks, Mer." He rolled his eyes, "You'd beat me anyway and besides. I'll really lose because _that's _a Bugatti and I have a Montero Sport. If I had a McLaren, I might be able to compete." He got inside his black Montero and started the engine. Rapunzel placed her bag at the back seat and sat at the front passenger seat.

Merida snorted, "Yer such a kill joy, Hic." She said and went in Jack's Bugatti and started the engine. She examined the internal layout and smiled at the design. She guessed that Jack had it customized. When Jack got in, she chortled, "This is ride is a beauty, Frost!"

Jack put on his seatbelt and sat back then looked at her, "I know right?" He smirked, "But I'd like to cruise with Hiccup's Montero."

"Din ye have one? ye'r rich. Ye mist git whit ye waant." She arched a brow.

He scoffed at the memory of getting the Bugatti instead of the Montero, "I don't waste my money and I'm not _that_ rich. Besides, _I _didn't buy this—my uncle, dad, Aster, Sandy did. This is his gift for me on my seventeenth birthday."

Merida blinked a couple of times and had a wait-what-did-you-say expression, "How auld urr ye?"

"Eighteen."

"Oh, okay." Merida reversed and drove off ahead of Hiccup and Rapunzel.

While on the road, Merida's phone rang. Jack got it for her and answered it in loudspeaker when the red head told him to do so. It was Rapunzel, "Hey Mer. Can we go to the mall first? I have to buy cake and ice cream for mom."

Merida grunted, "Oh, that's richt! Tis her birthday today!" she bit her lower lip, "Ah'll buy th' ice cream."

"No, no! It's fine, Mer!"

"Nah. Ah insist, lassie. See ye a' th' mall." And with that, she signaled Jack to end the call.

When they arrived at the mall, they went to Red Ribbon to buy the cake first. Rapunzel stood in line while the three others stood outside the store, looking at the upcoming movies on one display stand in the middle of the mall.

"Finally! The Hobbit!" Hiccup closed his hand tight and gestured, "Finally!"

Merida gave a not-bad expression and bobbed her head as she looked at the poster of the movie the brunette was referring to, "Ah have nae seen a movie in months. Let's go see that movie." She nodded at the same poster.

"That's a promise right?" Hiccup raised a brow at her.

"Yes, yes. Tis a promise." She rolled her eyes at him. He began muttering and chanting 'yes' to himself.

Jack smirked at them and looked at the other posters. The Hobbit was the only thing that interested him. The Twilight Saga got boring for him. The rest didn't look appealing enough. "So when are we watching?" he looked at the brunette.

"Weekend after rehearsal."

Rapunzel came to them, carrying a box of cake with one hand, "What are you guys looking at?" she peeked and immediately saw the poster of The Hobbit. She squealed, "Oh! I want to watch that!"

"Us too." Hiccup smiled at her, "Let's watch it this weekend after recording." He looked back at the poster.

Merida retreated and headed for the ice cream shop, "Ah'll be back." She said and went to buy the ice cream.

Rapunzel looked at Jack. He was still staring at the posters, reading the tiny fonts that spelled the actors' names. She smiled at him, "Do you want to come along to my house?"

He looked at her, "Can I?"

She grinned, "Of course! Why can't you? So… will you?"

He looked at his feet then back at her, "Sure." He smiled.

They stare at the poster a little longer. Then they hear Taylor Swift's "We are Never Getting Back Together". Rapunzel sings along to the song then remembers the parody she heard a while back. She grinned to herself and started to sing the lyrics of the parody. Jack and Hiccup looked at her with a what-the-hell expression on their faces. She looked at them, "If he-e ever dumps me ever ever ever ever ever EVER ever ever ever ever… he'll be dismembered!" she smiled sweetly.

"What the…" Jack looked at her, horror visible on his face.

She laughed, "It's a parody, Jack."

"I see…" he stared, narrowing his eyes at her.

She laughed louder, "Stop looking at me like that!" she turned to the brunette, "It's not like this is the first time I said something creepy!" she giggled.

Merida came to them, "Let's go!" she nodded her head to the exit of the mall. They walked and talked. People stared at them because of Jack. Some girls asked if they could take a picture with him. He hesitated but the three said it was fine and he can take his time with his fans. The three stood on one side and watched their friend get swarmed by girls. As they waited, Rapunzel acted crazy and began singing the parody of Taylor's song. Merida happily joined her and Hiccup was their audience. The girls have the sweets to him and pretended to hold a microphone. Their voices weren't loud but their body language was. They attracted a little bit of attention. And when the last words came, their voices loudened.

"If he-e ever does me ever ever ever ever ever EVER ever ever ever, HE'LL BE DISMEMBERED!" they laughed. They looked at Jack. Poor guy was still swarmed.

Merida nudged Rapunzel's arm, "Why not go there and act as crazy as his fan girls?" she laughed.

Rapunzel got her phone, "Yeah and maybe I'll ask to get a picture with him too. Hahaha!"

Hiccup chortled, "Pfft. Take a dozen."

The blond giggled, "Watch me." She said and skipped her way to the crowd and jumped with raised hands, phone in hand and screamed, "JACK! TAKE A PICTURE WITH ME TOO! PLEAAASE!"

Hiccup and Merida couldn't help but laugh. The way she squealed the please was just funny. Rapunzel was acting crazy again. Whenever she was hyper, she was somewhat like a drunken schoolgirl. She jumped at the back of the line and got pushed and squeezed into the crowd. Meanwhile, Jack really wanted to get away for the first two minutes but they kept coming and they were surrounding him. After taking a picture with a fan, who was wearing a black shirt with his picture of modeling for Armani printed on it, he heard a familiar voice call his name. He glanced to the left and saw Rapunzel screaming along with the crowd. He chortled and reached for her extended hand. He pulled her to him. Their faces were near, bodies pressed against each other, "What are you doing, Goldilocks?" he asked with a lopsided smile.

She laughed, "Blending in. Can we take a picture?"

He made a genuine smile, "We can take several if you want." He winked, "I don't mind." He took her phone and raised it up in the air and took several pictures with her. Rapunzel thanked him and squeezed her way out of the crowd and ran back to her two friends. "I can't believe I actually got several pictures with him!"

"I told you to take a dozen." Hiccup stood by her side and looked at their pictures. He grinned, "You seem special. He's the one who took the picture." He teased.

"Aye. Th' others take 'em by themselves." Merida nudged the now blushing Rapunzel, "Yer a VIP." She snickered.

"Well that's because we're friends." Rapunzel blushed more; "He'll do it to his other friends too."

The red head nudged her harder, "Will he?" she said teasingly.

Rapunzel waved her hands frantically in front of her, "Oh, stop teasing me!" she pouted. Hiccup chuckled, "We should get him out of that mess now. It's been ten minutes." He stood up, the plastic bags of ice cream and cake in his hands. Merida and Rapunzel went ahead of him. As usual, Merida was the one to divide the crowd. She almost dragged Jack to the exit.

"If they follow us, ah wull shoot 'em with mah bow and arrow." She frowned.

Jack tightened his lips, "Please do." He mumbled. They got outside.

"Can I ride Jack's car?" Rapunzel looked at Merida. The red head nodded at her and got her things in Jack's car. The blond got her bag from Hiccup's car and hurried back to Jack's car and sat on the passenger seat. Jack started the car and opened the window on Rapunzel's side. Hiccup opened his side of the window.

"Who'll lead the way?" the two of them asked in unison.

Merida leaned forward and peeked at them, "Ye guys go first. Rapunzel wull tell ye th' way."

Then, off they went. Jack turned up the volume of his car when the song Pressure by Paramore played. He tapped his hands on the wheel as if he was doing the drums and sang along. Rapunzel sang along with him all the way to her house. They parked and Hiccup parked behind them. They went inside the house.

"Mom?" Rapunzel's voice slightly echoed. Merida held the ice cream behind the blond and the two boys followed her, Jack the last to enter. Suddenly, they heard the sound of footsteps rushing on the ceiling, a door close and not too long, a figure appeared at the end of the staircase. It was Rapunzel's mom. She rushed down to them.

"Welcome home, dear!" she hugged Rapunzel and looked at Merida and Hiccup. She didn't notice Jack. "You know the drill." She chuckled and kissed the two on both cheeks and just then, she noticed Jack and her eyes widened. "Honey, is that—"

"Yes mom. That's Jack Frost. He studies at our school and classmates with Hiccup." Rapunzel smiled at her mom.

The woman does the same drill—she kisses the boy on both cheeks, "Welcome to our humble home, Jack! Make yourself at home."

Merida shows her the ice cream, "Happy Birthday, mum!" she grins at her. The red head treated her like a mother and the woman treated her like a daughter that's why she called her 'mum'. She and Rapunzel were like sisters. Hiccup was like Mrs. Sonne's son and Rapunzel's brother and he calls her 'mom' too.

"We're sorry we didn't get you any presents, though." Hiccup looked at her apologetically.

Mrs. Sonne chuckled, "Oh, don't be silly! It's alright!" she grinned at them. Jack thought she was more like Rapunzel's sister than a mother and their uncanny resemblance was overwhelming. "I'm glad you could all come." The woman glanced at the two then at Jack, "You too!"

He smiled at her, "I'm glad to be able to come here, Mrs. Sonne."

The woman laughed again, "You can call me mom or aunt. 'Mrs. Sonne' is so formal!" she turned and went for the kitchen. They followed her. Jack saw his mom in her. His mom also didn't like being called Mrs. Frost—she preferred mom or aunt, too when it came to his friends. He smiled at the memory. When they entered the kitchen, they saw raw food on the counters. It was like a tradition to cook and prepare the food with the celebrant so, Merida and Rapunzel placed the cake inside the fridge and went to the sink to wash their hands. Hiccup retreated to the living room.

"I'm going to put the bags in the living room." He said and went. Jack went with him.

The girls began preparing the ingredients. Merida chopped the vegetables; Rapunzel sliced the meat while her mom heated the saucepans. The boys back and washed their hands. Jack and Hiccup sat by the two vacant counters started peeling potatoes. When Merida was done with chopping vegetables, she sat beside Hiccup and sliced the potatoes to make them look like French fries. It was only four in the afternoon so they had plenty of time to cook. As they cooked and prepared the food, they were talking about random things and laughing at Hiccup's sarcastic yet humorous replies on Merida's retorts. The red head was going to tackle him any moment but luckily, Rapunzel pushed their heads away from getting nearer. When they finished cooking and preparing the food on the table, they got the cake out and set it in the middle of the table. Hiccup lit up the candles and they began singing happy birthday.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, happy birthdaaaaaayy… HAAPPYY BIRTHDAAY TO YOOUU!"

Mrs. Sonne blew on the candle. The others clapped and Rapunzel gave another kiss on her cheek, "Happy birthday mom!" she hugged. Merida and Hiccup also hugged her, "Happy birthday mum!" the red head kissed her cheek. "Have a more fruitful year, mom!" Hiccup kissed her forehead. Jack hugged her, feeling kind of awkward but Mrs. Sonne hugged him tight. He smiled and kissed her temple, "Happy birthday, aunt." He pulled away.

Mrs. Sonne smiled with teary eyes at them, "Thank you, dearies!" she said and sat down in the middle seat. Merida and Rapunzel were together while Hiccup was with Jack. They started to eat. Merida hogged almost all the fries but had a competition with Jack but the red head had the last piece. Hiccup got up and got the ice cream and helped himself with a glass full of it while Rapunzel and Mrs. Sonne took slices of the cake. They had fun eating and bonding. They took pictures of themselves while eating and having fun using Hiccup's camera. When it was time to go, Rapunzel and Mrs. Sonne waved them off by the door. The woman went back in because she wanted to clean the table already while Rapunzel hugged her friends goodbye and gave them a piece of the cake each.

"We'll be off now. See ye!" Merida waved at her and Hiccup drove off.

Rapunzel went to Jack's car. The white haired boy started the engine and opened the window. The blond was smiling down at him, "Take care, Jack!" she grinned.

"Thanks for the dinner." He made a lopsided smile and looked up at her, "Tell your mom I said thanks. I had a great time."

She smiled cheekily, "I will." She nodded.

"Oh and, Goldilocks." He called.

She inhaled sharply, "Yeah?"

"Can you send me all the pictures I took with you?"

"Sure! I'll post it on facebook. I'll just tag you."

For a moment, he didn't want her to tag him but he thought that why shouldn't she? He shrugged the thought of his 'other friends' bombing him questions on who she is and what she is to him. Hell, he might even post it on his page. He could care less if anyone threw a fit just because he posted pictures of him with a friend. _A friend._

He smirked, "Alright. I expect that tonight."

She wanted to ask why but she thought it was none of her business so she just smiled, "See you tomorrow." He nodded at her as a reply and drove off fast into the distance. She stared at the direction where he sped off and smiled at herself.

_I wish there would be more days like this._

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**I couldn't get my hands off my laptop, really. D: XD So I hope you like this and enjoyed it as much as I did. Sorry for the sappy Alighierian and Shakespearean texts. I think they're interesting and inspiring that's why I put them there. Jack's and Hiccup's opinions are my opinions on the matter so, yeah. xD I have a shallow mind. Wish I had my classmate's awesome analyzing skills…**

**Sadly, Jack and I wouldn't be updated this month. I'm still thinking of a solid chapter plot for the upcoming chapter. I'm sorry D:**

**Questions, reviews and the like are welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**:D I'm glad everyone liked the last chapter. I thought everyone didn't like the romantic texts of European literature I placed. I'm so happy to know everyone found it cute XD So, anyways, here's the next chapter. By the way, Jack and I is still in progress.**

**WolfieRed23: I'm glad despite that it wasn't as you expected, you think it's a wonderful surprise :D Yes. School is more important that's why my classmates and I barely sleep just to finish as soon as we can. **

**FrozenLanterns: Oh, soon... soon there will be more Jackunzel and Mericcup scenes :D For now, there will be just a little Jackunzel and slight Mericcup since the story's still progressing to the middle. More bonding moments to make them closer together and inseparable.**

**NerdyLittleCray: :D Thank you if you think it's adorable!**

**Guest: Exactly my thoughts! Those literary pieces are actually the ones we tackled. XD I took note of the titles in my notebook so I could put it here. When I first read the pieces, I also thought about the two girls and so came chapter 6. :D Thanks for loving the last chapter!**

**Theinvisiblegurl: Thank you if you think it's downright cute! :D Yes! I'm excited to find out Jack's fans' reactions too! See how this goes :D**

**I do NOT own Tangled, ROTG, Brave, HTTYD, songs, movies, brands/companies and the like mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

Later that evening when Jack got home, he immediately went to his room. It was already nine in the evening and his relatives were in the middle of dinner. When Sandy saw him, the little guy called his attention by striking the glass with his fork. North and Aster glanced to Jack's direction.

"Ey, are ya going to eat, mate?" Aster looked at him with his usual glaring look.

Jack shook his head and made a curt smile, "Nah. I'm fine." He said and continued to walk up the stairs.

North had his brows risen in amusement, "He seems… happy."

Sandy looked at him then at Aster. The bad boy scratched his silvery blue hair out of slight confusion; "Did he just smile at me?" he looked at Sandy, who nodded at him as if he was saying 'yeah, he just did.'

North stroked his beard and looked at his nephews, "I wonder what happened to him."

Meanwhile, Jack changed his clothes. He wore a white tank top and batman printed boxers. He threw himself on his bed and grabbed his laptop. Excitement was building up in him. He didn't know why but he just feels excited. Maybe it was because of the bonding he had with his new friends. He wouldn't lie, he felt happy whenever he was around them. Earlier that day, he was praying in his mind and wished that he would be classmates with at least one of them so he could hang out with whoever it was more. That's why when he saw the three when he entered, he felt relieved. He wore the hoodie before entering the room just in case he wasn't classmates with any of the three.

He immediately went to facebook to check if Rapunzel has uploaded any of the pictures. He clicked on the notifications button and saw that the blond just uploaded the pictures five minutes ago. He smiled at himself and liked _all_ of the pictures and downloaded them in his laptop. _I'm going to upload this in my page, _he thought. _Screw the fans' questions, _he smirked and opened another tab so he could switch to his page and upload the pictures. As he was waiting for the pictures to upload, his 'old friends' chatted him because they saw that he liked several pictures from Rapunzel's profile.

"Hey, you're back!" one friend said. "Who's that girl?" another asked.

"Rapunzel." He replied to the latter.

"As in Rapunzel Sonne of MHR Prods?"

"Yeah. She's my schoolmate."

"OMFG. Really!? That is so cool!"

After that, he didn't reply. He went to the other tab and typed the general caption of the pictures he uploaded. "Selfies with MHRProduction's Rapunzel Sonne" he tagged. He was going to post but then, he added something. "One of my idols :D" He laughed at himself. He wasn't used to placing smileys in his posts but he was just so happy he couldn't help but put one. Then, he clicked 'post'. Not too long, some fans liked and commented. Some asked if they were friends or close friends, some asked if they were dating, some said they look good together, some said they look like a couple and some said they were both good-looking. He scoffed and ignored them. He didn't want to reply because if he did, a lot of his fans wouldn't stop bothering him. Then, he switched tabs. He saw Rapunzel comment on one of their pictures—the one where they were cheek to cheek with Rapunzel having a cheeky grin and him having a lopsided smile.

"You look even more handsome here." He read her comment.

He typed, "I look the same."

Merida commented too, "Aww you two look cute."

Rapunzel's chatbox popped out, "Don't listen to her! D:"

He laughed, "Why not? Aren't we? Lol"

"It's not that we don't look cute but.. you know. She's saying it as something else."

He arched a brow, "Hahahaha I know. Don't worry about it Goldilocks."

Suddenly, an idea popped in his mind, _What if I…, _he stared at Rapunzel's profile picture. He grinned at himself and made their picture his profile picture. Again, a lot of people reacted. He didn't comment until…

"I see why you're in a good mood." Aster commented. He frowned at the sight of the name, "I was swarmed. She asked me if we could take a picture too so we did." He entered. Then, a notification pops up at the bottom left of the screen, saying that Sandy and North liked the picture…_Even his dad._

"Denver," he tagged, "Dad, don't you have work?"

Not too long, his dad replied, "It's my day off, son :D So who's this pretty lady?"

Jack could feel his cheeks get warm, "That's one of my new friends in school." He replied.

Hiccup suddenly commented, "Nice profile pic ;)" he could see the brunette wink at him. He swallowed, "Haha thanks. I thought it would be nice to change my old pic."

His father comments, "She looks familiar."

Jack decided to open his dad's chatbox, "She might be since she's the one who I sang with last Saturday."

"Oh! So that's whom Gavin told me about. I also saw a video of you two singing together." His father typed, "She's very beautiful son. Do you fancy her?"

He blushed, "Do you really have to ask me that?"

"Why of course, son!" he could hear his father laugh, "You haven't brought a friend, especially a girl to our house for a while now. I'd like to meet her when I get home. :D"

He sighed through his nostrils. _Dad…, _he thought. "I don't prance on girls. They prance on me."

"That's my boy!"

His shoulders dropped, "I don't like any of them. I don't like being around them." He said honestly.

"But what about that girl? How did you two become friends?"

_Come to think of it… I don't remember, _he thought. "The concert." He entered.

"She seems different from your fans." He could imagine his father smile.

"How do you know that?"

"You know, son, if she was like the others, you wouldn't be smiling like that." he could hear his father's teasing voice pierce through his eardrums.

He grunted and changed the subject, "By the way, when are you coming home?"

"Before Christmas. I might be home by the 23rd."

_Twenty-third? Next next week?_, he thought then typed, "Does uncle know?"

"I just sent him a message."

He typed his reply and for the entire night, he talked to his dad. When he woke up, it was already five in the morning. He took a shower then dressed himself with a white three-quartered sleeved shirt, jeans and sneakers. No one was awake yet, except for Sandy who was a bit nocturnal. The guy was homeschooled and barely interacted with anyone else aside from family and teachers. Jack wanted to go as early as possible so he wouldn't get caught in the traffic jam every seven in the morning. He ate his toast and had a small carton of milk in his car as he drove all the way to school. He took the chance to drink when the traffic light turned red. He finished his breakfast and leaned back and turned on his stereo. He slightly tapped the steering wheel to the beat of The Script's 'Live Like We're Dying'. Just when the chorus came, he saw a familiar figure pass in front of his car. He freaked out a bit and pressed the horn too hard. The blond looked at him. He waved and opened the window to the passenger seat, "Hop on." He smiled and got his bag from the seat.

Rapunzel obediently followed him and got in. She hugged her backpack after she buckled up, "What class do you have?"

"If I remember correctly, it's Physical Education 2."

She blinked, "Let me see."

He gave her his assessment and started driving again. She looked for the subject he said and saw the section, "Oh! We're classmates! Do you have your uniform?"

He swallowed at her words, _We're classmates? Really?, _he thought, "I still have to buy the shirt but I have the shorts. And what do we do in PE 2?" he glanced at her then at the road.

"Dance." She smiled at him.

They talked on the way to school even up to the dance room. Their subject would consume three hours so they bought breakfast from the nearest McDonald's and went back to their room and ate there. Jack got himself a Big Mac and juice while Rapunzel got chicken-spaghetti, large fries and juice. As they ate inside the room, they conversed.

"Are you sure just eating a Big Mac will fill your appetite?" she asked him after swallowing the last bit of chicken.

He made a lopsided smile with an arched brow, "I'm not that hungry. I already had toast before coming to school."

She chuckled and took a piece of her fries, "Figures." She ate.

"I take it you didn't have breakfast." He said then took a bite of his burger.

"Yeah." She smiled and nodded.

He leaned his back on the wall, "Why? You have plenty of time in your hands."

She chuckled, "I don't know. I just want to be here early so I wouldn't worry about being here late. I mean…" she took another piece of fries, "Better early than late. I can eat here anyway."

"But isn't that a waste of money?" he looked at her.

She made a lopsided smile, "Better waste money than time." She grinned and offered him fries, "Here."

He took a couple of pieces and ate them all at once, "Thanks," he muttered, "So, what kind of dance are we going to do?"

"We start with the native dance but we already did that last week and last last week so, today should be ballroom." She smiled at the memory of the white haired boy telling her that ballroom isn't his 'strong suit'. "Finally, I'll see you dance some ballroom." She nudged him on the arm.

He chortled, "Finally, I'll see _you_ dance something." He smirked teasingly at her.

She gulped and blushed, "Oh, trust me. I'm not as good as you."

He nudged her; "I'll have to see that for myself."

Time passed by and people slowly filled the room. The two of them remained seated in one corner of the room, talking and sharing about their experiences in life, may it be triumphs or mistakes. Fifteen minutes before class started, Jack changed his pants to the school shorts. It was pretty much like the theme of LA Lakers' jersey—purple and yellow. The professor was a guy and he told them to take off their shoes and socks. Jack thought it was weird but maybe it was school rules so he didn't question the command. He and Rapunzel stood in the middle of the class listened to their professor's instructions and explanations. They were going to dance Swing, Salsa, Cha-cha, Samba and Mambo for two weeks. Since the teacher didn't choose the partner, they became partners. They practiced and practiced and they were given an hour and a half of the time to practice for their practical test. They planned to dance Candyman by Christina Aguilera and they almost finished the steps in the entire practice period. After that, they were dismissed. It was now lunchtime.

Rapunzel and Jack waited for Hiccup and Merida in the cafeteria. When the two came, Rapunzel stayed behind because she already had her lunch in her bag. The three bought theirs. As they were eating, they conversed about their plans for the weekend since they were going to watch The Hobbit.

"Oh, by th' way, Rapunzel. Here's yer guitar. Ah got it from th' music hall." Merida smiled and gave the blond her guitar.

Jack finished his lunch, "Can I borrow?" he asked. The blond gave her guitar to him. He took it out from its case and tuned it. The three continued to eat. He sat back, "Give me a song."

Hiccup swallowed and slightly raised his hand, "Smooth, Santana."

Without a word, Jack began to play the intro to Santana's 'Smooth' and sang. Slowly as he progressed into the chorus, the three was bobbing their heads to his singing. Rapunzel even snapped her fingers and swayed. Merida clenched her fists and listened carefully to the crisp tune of Jack's playing while Hiccup tapped his feet on the floor and slightly tapped his hands on the table as he lip-synced to the lyrics. Jack caught the attention of those around them. He couldn't help it. He was itching to sing and play a guitar. When the chorus came, he stood up. The song was controlling him now. Rapunzel had her hands in the air and still swaying. He closed his eyes and sang himself out, imagining he was in a concert.

"Give me your heart, make it real or else forget about it." He sang and strummed the clear guitar in the song.

Now Merida couldn't help but have an imaginary guitar and pretend she was strumming the guitar and lost herself in the song. Like her, Hiccup's tapping loudened and bobbed his head harder and continued to lip-sync but with more expression. As the song progressed, they caught more people's attention. Rapunzel stood up beside him and sang along with him. He really felt like in a concert so he looked at the blond with a semi-seducing look as he sang and played the guitar. He even quirked his brows at the girls that surrounded them now and walked around the space around their table and when he glanced to the direction of any girl, that same girl would get the fainting feeling. His voice was smooth and sexy that not one girl couldn't resist to look who it was. There was this certain gritting or growling sound in his voice that made them want to just faint in his arms.

Jack went back to his seat and stood on his chair with one foot on the seat and the other on top of the backrest. When the solo came, he couldn't help make expressions that made his fan girls go wild. The cafeteria was now like a concert hall or a bar and he was the special guest. The crowd clapped to the beat; Merida and Rapunzel were swaying and clapping while Hiccup was his second voice. No one dared stop him. It was an art school. Talent was supposed to be shown and not suppressed and besides, it was lunchtime and they weren't in a class. No one felt disturbed—they actually enjoyed his singing.

He came down the chair and made his own version of the ending, "Give me your heart, make it real or else forget about it." And just as he turned for the last word, Rapunzel's face was only inches away from his. Their breaths were held, their mouths open and eyes wide. The blond smiled at him, "Nice playing."

He leaned away, smiled warily and averted his gaze from her eyes, "Heh… yeah. Thanks." He looked back at her again. She was now a little further than him. He felt a pinch of pin in his chest when he realized it but why?

Merida smacked his back and it sent him back to the real world. The red head grinned at him, "Ah would nae wonder how come yer soo popuar with th' ladies. Now a'm a believer."

Hiccup threw his arm over Jack's shoulder and ruffled his hair, "I thought I'd only see than in one of your concerts!" he grinned. Jack grinned back. Rapunzel squeezed herself in between Jack and Hiccup as she held her phone, "Come on, guys! Let's take a picture!" she said. They all did their smiles and the blond counted. But even before she could finish counting, Jack neared his face to her head and made a bad-boy smile, the kind Aster has. As soon as Rapunzel took the picture, she squealed, "This is going to be my new cover photo!"

"Hey, tag me!" Merida went beside the blond, "Show me." She said. The blond gave her phone to her so she could get her things. When she saw the picture, her eyes widened for a second then her lips formed a satisfied smile. She returned the phone, "'Ere ye go."

Before the four of them could get out of the cafeteria, some fans took pictures with Jack. Again, Merida was the one to interrupt and scare them off. She frowned at the realization of acting like a bodyguard to the white haired boy. She was so preoccupied with her rants and fits that she hit one of the pillars…hard.

"Oof!" she rubbed her forehead then muttered curses in Gaelic. Neither of them could make out what she was saying. Hiccup went near her and took her hand away from her forehead, "Let me see." He said. As soon as Merida's hand was off, he saw a red and swollen bump located _almost_ in the middle of her forehead. He frowned at her, "How much force do you give when you walk? Geez. You have a bump." He said with a concerned voice.

Her cheeks turned red, "Tch." She looked away from him but he didn't let her. Without warning, he kissed her forehead. She flinched. Her eyes widened and she could feel her heart beat pace faster. No words came out from the both of them.

Meanwhile, Rapunzel and Jack were walking a bit far behind them. They were talking about a few random things and when they turned a corner, Rapunzel saw Hiccup holding Merida's cheek. He was asking the red head about 'how much force she gives when she walks'. Immediately, the blond pulls Jack to a corner and peeked. She held onto the boy's arms as she pressed her body against his and carefully peeked from the side with him. They saw the brunette kiss Merida's forehead and the redhead herself was as shocked as they were.

Rapunzel straightened herself and tried to make out and reply what just happened in her mind. She couldn't believe it. She knew the brunette had feelings for Merida but she never thought he'd do something like that since he was too scared to be too affectionate around the redhead. Then she realized that she was leaning against Jack's body and it made her look up at him. Their eyes met and a shock ran through their bodies. They pulled away and pretended nothing happened. The two of them continued to walk quietly to where their two friends were and acted as if they didn't see anything.

The four of them were quiet until the got to the parking lot. Hiccup insisted on bringing Merida home and Rapunzel didn't want to bother so she said she'd just commute. But, of course, Jack didn't allow that. When the two drove off, Rapunzel and Jack were left alone standing behind the boy's car. Without a word, the two of them went in the car and they drove off. The entire trip was silent between them. The only sound heard was the music booming out of the speakers. The last song finished and Maroon 5's 'She Will Be Loved' came up. Jack heard Rapunzel's humming and glanced at her. The blond was looking outside, staring at the people walking down the sidewalk. They were stuck in traffic so she might as well study people's movements or just stare at them without a reason.

He smiled when he heard her sing the chorus then looked outside his side of the window and tapped his fingers to the drum and sang along too. This time, the blond glanced at him. She saw him looking at the people passing by the other sidewalk. Without warning, he glanced at her and their eyes met again. Instinctively, they smiled at each other. When the car ahead of them moved, Jack stepped on the gas and they headed to Rapunzel's house. When they only had to turn a corner, the blond insisted that she'll go down but he didn't allow her. He locked the door and sped off directly to the front of her house.

He unlocked the door. She looked at him.

"Thanks, Jack." She smiled softly and got out.

Before he could say anything, the blond was already inside her house, closing the door. He frowned at himself in frustration. _What in fuck's name was I going to tell her?, _he asked himself. He inwardly growled at himself, stepped on the gas and sped away into the distance.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**Imagine Aster as someone who looks like Hugh Jackman. I'm sorry if this chapter's pretty boring. I tried my best. Anyways, I made this because I didn't want to lose the idea but meh. I just want to hint an upcoming chapter later on (Jack's Father's Arrival). :D A part of the story will probably happen during the Big Four's Christmas Break. **

**Questions, reviews and the like are welcome!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So I haven't finished Jack and I yet. (Tis still in a thousand words. I want to go up to at least 2.5k) For the meantime, here's Our Song :D**

**Thank you for the reviews! It encouraged me to do my schoolwork (But I'm procrastinating right now since I'm so tired of drawing A LOT of poses, ugh). By the way, I skipped the time in this chapter. It's already a Saturday and that's when the four are going to record and watch the Hobbit. I might skip the time again on the next chapter. Don't worry, there's an overview of what happened on Friday.**

**I do NOT own Tangled, ROTG, Brave, HTTYD, songs, movies, brands/companies mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Saturday came and the four were already on their way to CU to record. Yesterday wasn't the best day of their lives. They had a lot of awkward moments and they couldn't help but just keep silent, afraid that they might say the wrong thing. Merida couldn't help but replay the scene where Hiccup kissed her forehead. Even though she tried to ignore it, it keeps on returning. Hiccup was still panicking in his mind after twenty-four hours. He was partly scolding himself about why he kissed the redhead's forehead and that he was acting weird and Merida might avoid him from then on. On the other hand, Rapunzel was thinking of what to say as a starting topic for the umpteenth time. Her two awkwardly and strangely quiet friends would immediately shut the topic off. She noticed they wouldn't talk to each other either. Jack was the audience. He watched the three talk but there was something off with them. Merida and Hiccup won't talk or even look at each other. Whenever Rapunzel would talk, the two would only say 'yeah', 'okay', 'sounds good' and other stuff that meant 'alright'. There was obviously something wrong and Jack and Rapunzel knew why. They didn't want to interrupt the two and just decided to leave it for a day. Now, they're wondering what will happen during that weekend, _especially when they had to watch The Hobbit later that day. _

Rapunzel, as usual, was the first one of the four to come. Not too long, Hiccup came, then Merida, then Jack. Mr. Greenfield was talking to them about their roles and if Merida had made up her mind about hers. The redhead agreed to do the two roles she was given and that she will do her best. While Merida, along with a lot more singers, and Hiccup, who was helping with the music, were recording, Jack and Rapunzel sat on one of the long sofas just outside the recording room. They talked about how they felt before recording.

"Nothing really." He shrugged.

Her brows rose, "Really? Aren't you nervous?"

"Well, not right now." He stared at the door of the recording room.

"I take it you got used to singing in front of a lot of people." She smiled. He looked at her and made a crooked smile, "Sometimes I feel nervous though. Especially when I had to dance while singing."

"You're really amazing."

His eyes widened a bit. It was sudden. It wasn't because he hasn't heard people tell him that but the tone of her voice had pure sincerity in it. He smirked with a raised brow, "You think?"

She smiled cheekily, "I know so!"

They smiled at each other until it was broken by the sound of the main door bursting open. Jack frowned at the sight of a familiar figure. His lips tightened and he made an un-amused look, "What are _you _doing here?" he asked coldly.

Aster combed his messy silvery-blue hair back and smirked at him, "I was called the other day to go here. Apparently, I'll be casting in." he said and sat down at the opposite single couch. He scanned his cousin from head to toe, "So, you're in too, eh? Figures."

Jack exhaled with irritation through his nose and smirked, "Of course I am. I'm the most popular singer in this generation, aren't I?"

The man rolled his eyes with sarcasm and slumped down the couch, "Yeah, yeah. So…" his gaze drifted to Rapunzel's, "How's it goin' blondie?" he made a lopsided smile that looked like Jack's.

Rapunzel smiled, "Great! You?"

Aster scratched the back of his head, "Eh, same… What part are you doing?" he smiled genuinely.

"Miriam's!" she chirped happily.

His gaze shifts to his cousin and his smiled fades at the sight of him, "You?"

Jack felt his brow twitch when he saw the change on his cousin's expression, "Moses." He said flatly.

Aster sat up, pressed his elbows on his thighs and leaned forward. He smirked at him. The white haired boy arched a brow at him. He let out a scoff, "Well, well, well… what a coincidence." His voice lingered with slight sarcasm. When Jack didn't speak, he continued, "I'll be doing Ramses." They glared at each other.

Rapunzel could feel the tension rising. She wanted to break them off but she didn't know what to say or do. Just then, the door opened again. She was the only one to acknowledge the entry and smiled, "Hello North! Good to see you again!" she waved.

North gave a hearty laugh and smiled back, "Is good to see you too, Rapunzel!" he gave her a hug even though she was still sitting. He glanced at his two nephews and laughed again, "You are singing too? Eto zamechatel'no!" Rapunzel's brows furrowed at the last part. The man was speaking Russian and she didn't know what he was saying.

Jack didn't take his glare off Aster, "Yeah, wonderful." He said monotonously, "I can't believe I'll be stuck with a bogan." This time, Rapunzel looked at him with confusion, _What in the world is a 'bogan'?, _her brows furrowed tighter.

Aster's glare tightened, "What'dya say, bludger?"

Jack leaned forward, positioning his elbows on his thighs and smirked, "You heard me, dipstick."

The blond couldn't help but ask, "What are they saying?"

North chuckled, "Jack said that Aster is a slacker and drunkard. Aster called Jack lazy. Now Jack called him an idiot." He looked at her. She stared at him with an Oh-I-See expression. He chuckled again, "They always fight. No stopping them."

Rapunzel grinned and looked at the two men. She tapped Jack, who was currently insulting Aster with another Aussie slang she didn't understand, and he looked at her questioningly, his eyes still flaming with irritation and annoyance. She jolted back and swallowed, _Maybe this was a bad idea, _she thought, "Um, wanna grab lunch?"

The heated aura around him dispersed and his glaring expression shifted to a curt smile. He nodded, "Let's go."

She smiled back and stood up, "I'll go ask what they want." She said and went to the recording room. While she was gone, the tension between the two cousins rose again. North could only shake his head and sigh but he thought it was funny since the two have been like that ever since they were little. And then, the two were at it again. He sighed again in frustration and controlled his temper but he had to make them stop. He went between the boys before one of them could even jump on the other.

"Bunny," he looked at Aster, "Stop."

Just then, Rapunzel came out. She blinked twice, "Bunny?"

Aster glowered; "I told you not to call me _that_." his voice was low.

Jack laughed, "Bunny." He repeated. Rapunzel looked at him, "Why do you call him Bunny?" she went beside him. He tried to suppress his laughter but he couldn't and laughed uncontrollably, "He… His name is… pfft Aster Bunnymund." He said in between laughs, "We call him Bunny for short."

Aster glared at him, "_Used to._" He snapped.

Jack chuckled, "Whatever, Bunny." He held his stomach because of laughing too much. Rapunzel couldn't help but smile widely. Aster saw this and pointed at her with exasperation and hopelessness, "See? _This _is why I don't want any of you to call me _Bunny _anymore!"

North gave him a firm pat on the back as he laughed, "Ah, Bunny, you should not get worked up about it. You are handsome and it does not matter if we call you Bunny." He raised his brows in a teasingly manner.

Aster rolled his eyes, "What did I just say?"

Jack snorted when he tried to suppress the laughter again and let out a grin as he looked at the blond, "Let's go?" he tried to control his grin. If he didn't, he thought that the corners of his lips would reach up his temples if it could. Rapunzel nodded and off they went to the cafeteria.

The two of them decided to eat in the studio so they could eat with the others. Aster was gone into the recording room to talk with Mr. Greenfield while North was sitting down on one of the couches while reading a magazine. Jack and Rapunzel settled Hiccup and Merida's paper bag of food and drinks on the coffee table and ate. Rapunzel looked at North, "Oh, by the way, North." She swallowed, "What's your role?"

The old man closed the magazine and looked at her with a smile, "Jethro." he said, "What about you?"

She smiled back, "Miriam."

He nodded in approval, "Good, good." He said, still smiling and then continued to read the magazine.

Not too long, Hiccup and Merida came out. Jack looked at them. They were talking to each other. He shrugged, _Guess they're back to normal now, _he thought. Merida sat down next to Rapunzel after she greeted North. "Mr. Greenfield said that yer next." She looked at the two.

Hiccup sat beside Jack and got his food, "Next week will be the next recording. They still have to record the orchestra's part for the plagues song." He said and began to eat.

They talked as they ate. They agreed on buying food first before going to the movies and then go to the arcade or maybe go shopping for a bit. Hearing them converse on stuff to do, a reminder suddenly popped up in North's mind. He placed down the magazine on his lap. His eyes were wide and his mouth formed a circle, "Ah!" he said in enlightenment, which caught the teens' attention. He smiled at them, "I almost forgot. It is my birthday celebration on the 24th and I am inviting you to come over."

Before any of Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida could speak, Jack snapped his fingers and gestured his hand in an Oh-Yeah-I-Forgot-to-Mention-That way and looked at his friends, "Oh yeah! That's what I was going to tell yesterday!" he said in dismay and scratched his head. The old man grinned at him, "Jack, please do the honors."

The boy made a curt smile, "Since a lot of people won't be available on the _exact_ day of his birthday, we decided to hold it the day before. You can worry about shopping in the morning because the party will be held at six-thirty in the evening." He said and looked at the three. "Oh and don't forget that the dress code is formal."

Merida grimaced, "Formal?" she said with heavy revulsion, "We're going tae wear a dress?" she asked in disbelief and smacked her palm on her forehead, "Not again."

Rapunzel laughed and smiled at her, "Don't worry Mer. It's just for that night."

The redhead pursed her lips and slightly glared at her, "Ah think yer forgettin' that we have a Spring Gala a week before th' Valentine's Day Ball." She said lowly. The girl's eyes widened a bit and she jerked back, "O-oh yeah…"

Jack's voice lingered in the air, "So, you _are _coming right?" he looked at the two girls.

Hiccup swallowed the last spoonful of food he had, "We will." He smiled at North, "We don't want to miss your birthday, sir. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

North gave a hearty laugh, "I will be sixty-five soon."

Rapunzel clapped, "Congratulations!" she said cheerily. Then she frowned a bit, "Wait, you're his uncle right?" she asked in a low voice.

Jack shook his head and laughed a bit, "I'm sure he is." He knew well what the blond was going to ask. Everyone new around him asked the same thing. "You see, he's the eldest of the six children on my dad's side."

"Oh, so he's a Frost too?"

"Not exactly. Look. It's a long _long _story involving my grandparents and I don't want to talk about it." He shrugged. Then, right on time, Mr. Greenfield called on him and Rapunzel. The two went in the recording room. Merida and Hiccup were left with North. The old man returned to reading the magazine while the two were awkwardly silent again. Hiccup swallowed and placed his food container back in the paper bag. His mouth opened to ask for her container but no words came out. He slightly shook his head with his lips tight together and swallowed. He made a curt smile and looked at Merida, "You done?" he asked, still smiling curtly.

The girl looked at him and blinked a couple of times as if she didn't hear him correctly, "O-oh. Yeah." She gave her container to him. He threw their containers away in the nearby trash bin. Silence engulfed them. Merida leaned her elbow on the armrest and placed her cheek on her knuckles. Her eyes searched for something interesting to stare at. The painting on the wall seemed interesting enough so she settled her gaze on it. Meanwhile, Hiccup had his back pressed against the backrest and fiddled with his fingers. He _honestly _wanted to talk to her since yesterday but he just couldn't. Surely, the girl already noticed their awkward silence but didn't do anything about it. He tightened his lips unconsciously and looked at his hands, which were now clasped together. He searched for words in his mind—questions, comments…_anything! _He was desperate to talk to her. So desperate that he inhaled and just said anything his mind could come up with.

"You were great while recording." He smiled.

Merida turned her head to him and blinked, "What? Oh." She tried to smiled, "Thanks." She said and tried to think of anything to tell him. She exhaled, "Ah saw ye daein' something ingenius wi' th' recording contraption." She sort of teased him but nevertheless, it was a compliment.

His brows furrowed a bit, "Should I be happy you said that?"

She smirked, "Aye! Tis a compliment, ye know."

He pursed his lips, "It sounds sarcastic."

"Fine. Dinnae believe me, then." She looked away.

He gave a nervous chuckle and extended his arm to poke hers, "I was just teasing. Geez. Can't even take one." He poked her arm.

She looked at him, "Next time mak' it sound like one."

His brows rose, "You actually thought I was serious? Really?" his voice lingered with amusement, "All this time I thought you think of me as a big, walking, talking joke."

She punched his arm, "A'm nae _that _bad, fishbone."

He frowned at the nickname. Honestly, he thought that nicknames were over. It _was _until now. When they were younger, he and the ginger would always fight using nickname wars. He called her a tomboy and she called him a fishbone. It went on until high school and stopped when they became college students. Even though it was a bit offending, he missed the times they called each other insulting names. There were things they used to do that they don't do anymore and there were some that still remained like arguing most of the time, clogging each other with punch lines and being sarcastic. He stared at her and examined her features. He suppressed a smile trying to creep up his lips when he stared at her hair. It was her signature look. No other girl could match that bundle of twists and curls. Before he even knew her, he thought she was a tree with orange leaves and a green trunk. Not to mention that was also the reason why they met.

It was dismissal time. He was waiting for his father in the school playground. For a while, he noticed an orange-leafed tree by the sandbox. He thought it was odd but at the same time pretty because of its uniqueness. He freaked out when the 'tree' moved from the sandbox to the slides. He fell off the swing and screamed that there was a tree walking. When Merida noticed his screaming, she glanced at him and the bundle of her curls swayed. Her big round eyes sparkling in bewilderment and glanced around to look for the said tree but she found none and saw that the brunette was staring at her in horror. She aimed for him with her toy bow and hit the arrow on his forehead. At first, they argued and they were enemies but when Merida noticed that he was being bullied one day, she used her toy bow to fight the bullies. It got her to the principal's office but it was worth it because she made a friend.

Merida scoffed at the memory of their first meeting. It was one of the best days of her life, "Whit urr ye smiling at, wimp?"

Hiccup shook his head, "Nothing… tree."

She gasped, "Oh, ye dinnae juist call me that!"

He laughed, "But you look like one!"

"Ah used tae look lik' a bush now, a tree. Whit's next?"

"The Yggdrasil." He laughed again, "Soon, you'll have settlements by your feet and calling you the tree that connects this world to the ten others."

She punched his arm, "Ye and yer Norse mythology."

He made a lopsided smile, "And _I _suppose you have a better mythology than ours?" he said teasingly. It made her glare at him. "Will o' the Wisps." He muttered as he looked at her jokingly. She heard him and it made her punch him harder than usual, "They're real!" she insisted, "Ah clocked thaim whin ah wis still a wee babby o' eight!"

He narrowed his eyes at her playfully, "Speak English."

That did it. She shook him by the shoulders, "Why ye wee bastard!"

Hiccup tried to get away from her but her grip was too tight and he was laughing too hard. His limbs felt weak because the laughter took his strength away. He laughed his heart out until his lungs and stomach gave up. Merida seemed to not get tired of shaking and punching him. It hurts but his laughter was hurting him more.

"Alright, alright!" he snorted when he tried to repress his building laughter, "Geez. You can't take a joke can you?"

She punched him once more, "Next time, ah wull nae tolerate yer joke aboot mah accent."

He grinned widely, "It's fine. I'm used to it since dad and Gobber have the same accent." His genuine grin turned to a teasing one, "But yours is just as thick as a brick that I sometimes don't know if you're still speaking in English." He raised his arms, bracing for impact.

As expected, Merida hit his arms over and over again, "Ye wee bastard fishbone! Ah'll murdurr ye!" she shouted at him. Hiccup yelped when she was going to strangle him.

Unknown to them North was watching them the whole time. The old man was enjoying himself with watching them and didn't continue to read the magazines piled on the coffee table. He heard the door behind him click and turned to look who came out. It was Aster.

The man sat down on the single-couch beside him and slumped down, "So what happened here?" he asked as he watched the two argue. "It's like watching MMA." He laughed.

North chuckled and watched the two; "They were teasing each other until Merida lost her patience. Is fun to watch, no?"

Aster looked at him, "Shouldn't we stop her? She's goin' to kill 'im."

"I suppose." The old man smiled at him then looked at the two, "Merida," he called, "You might want to sit down. You might kill him."

Merida glared at Hiccup and sat down with crossed arms, "Ah'll git ye next time, fishbone." She snapped.

The brunette gulped and chuckled nervously. He opened his mouth to tease her again but she might not control herself that time if he did so he closed it. Rapunzel came out with Jack following her. The blond was saying that she was nervous and happy at the same time to Jack but when her eyes drifted to their two friends, he smiled disappeared. She blinked, "What's the matter?" she glanced back and forth at the two, "What happened to Mer?" she asked Hiccup.

Jack narrowed his eyes at the brunette and eyed his messy hair and clothes, "What happened to _you_?"

Aster happily answered, "It's like watching wrestling back at home. The only thing missing is the pizza and the beer cans." He looked at his cousin. The boy frowned at him, "You're such a drunk asshole. You didn't stop them?" he glared daggers at him. The man ran his hand through his hair and made a lopsided smile, "Uncle wasn't going to do that anytime soon so I suggested that we should." He said proudly.

Jack rolled his eyes with sarcasm, "That's new…" he muttered.

Merida snappily turned her head to look at Rapunzel, "Urr ye dane? Can we go now?" she asked in a more impatient tone then usual.

The blond smiled and nodded, "Yeah. Let's go?"

"Going somewhere?" Aster asked her.

Her smiled turned into a toothy grin, "We're going to watch The Hobbit!" she chirped.

The man glanced at Jack and arched a brow, "Watch a movie eh?" he smirked at his cousin. Jack frowned questioningly at him but when understood the look he was giving he glared at him, "You perverted retard." He snapped. Aster scoffed and laughed in a What-Did-I-Do way, "What?" he asked looking at Jack with raised brows and a knowingly teasing smile.

Jack kicked his sofa, "I know well what you're thinking, moron." He glared at him, "Perverted drunk-ass retard."

"What? I didn't do anything but you're kicking my sofa!" Aster laughed in disbelief. He looked at Rapunzel, "See how uncontrolled and uncivilized he is? He is such a douchebag and a—"

"Shut up!" the white haired boy pushed his sofa so he would fall to the cold hard floor.

Aster immediately stood up and glared at him, "What was that for!?" their faces slowly getting nearer and their glares getting tighter. North separated them before one could choke the other, "Jack. Bunny. Stop." He glanced at the two.

Merida eyed North, "Bunny?"

Aster groaned, "For the last time, North! I told you not to call me _that_!"

Rapunzel pulled the redhead and the brunette towards the door, "We'll explain on the way. We can't be late. The show will start in an hour. We still have to buy food, buy the tickets and line up." She said and pulled the two outside.

Jack looked at his cousin with his eyes, "You're lucky this time." He said then went outside.

The four of them went to the mall. Rapunzel rode with Hiccup and Merida because the redhead wanted her to explain what the 'Bunny' meant. When the two found out, the brunette could only smile widely and the redhead laughed her heart out. As soon as they got to the mall, they went to buy snacks then to the theater. Hiccup and Rapunzel got giddier and giddier as they neared the entrance. In the theater, Jack sat on the left followed by Hiccup, Rapunzel and Merida respectively. They wore their 3D glasses and ate as they watched. Surely enough, Hiccup and Rapunzel enjoyed it a lot. For the other two, they thought it was fun but not as much as 300 or Final Destination. When Rapunzel saw Legolas, or rather, Orlando Bloom, her eyes glimmered. She grabbed Hiccup's arm and squealed a bit. Merida reached for the brunette's arm and tapped it. She told him that she'd be as great as him when it comes to archery. The brunette chuckled nervously, _When you do, I'll be in grave danger, _he thought. When the movie finished, they talked about their favorite parts and how long the movie was.

After that, they decided to go to the arcade. Merida and Jack had a showdown with Guitar Hero; Hiccup went with Rapunzel, who was playing Dance Maniax 2nd Mix. The girl liked dancing as much as singing. He didn't feel like playing Drum Hero and the NASCAR booths were occupied so he just carried the blond's bag and smiled at her dancing. There were people watching because she didn't only do hand getures but also footwork and body movements that made her look like she was actually performing. Right now, the blond was dancing 'Heaven is a '57 Metallic Gray' by Hiro featuring Sweet Little 30's. Hiccup tapped his feet with the beat. When she finished her playlist, she took her bag from the brunette. Suddenly, a group of middle school girls (and three other guys) come up to her.

"Are you Rapunzel Sonne?" one girl asked.

She and Hiccup glance at each other. She nodded, "Um, yes." Before she could say anything else, the girls of the group squealed.

"Can we take a picture?" one girl asked. "We're big fans of your song covers!" another chirped excitedly.

Rapunzel smiled, "Really? Sure." She said and just stood in her place. Hiccup took a few steps back so he won't be able to be included in the picture. One guy of the group took the group picture and the members of the group asked if they could take more pictures with her, this time, individually. Rapunzel being her nice self, she agreed and when people realized who she was, they also asked to take pictures with her. Meanwhile, Jack and Merida were done having a showdown for the fifth time and they decided to look for the two. When they saw the crowd gathering near the entrance of the arcade, they went there. Hiccup went to them when he saw them.

"What's going on?" Jack asked.

The brunette scoffed and shook his head, "Rapunzel's fans found her."

Merida snorted, "Took 'em a while. How could thay miss 'er signature long hair?"

They three of them stared at the crowd. Jack scoffed at the memory of him being flocked the other day. His lips curved to a smile when he remembered Rapunzel being one of the girls who asked a picture with him. He nudged on Hiccup, "Looks like she's going to be more famous than I am soon."

Merida smirked, "She wull be at this rate."

Hiccup arched a brow at him, "Are you jealous that she's getting the attention?" he asked teasingly.

The white haired boy laughed, "Oh, no! I'll gladly let my fans transfer to her."

They stared at the growing crowd in front of them. There was a building idea in Jack's head and he wanted to execute it. _My turn, _he thought and took his phone out and squeezed his way through. The two just looked at him as if he was a bit insane. As soon as the girls the boy bumped on to realized who he was, they gaped at him, making sure they weren't seeing things. Meanwhile, Rapunzel finished another photo shoot with one of her fans. She was tired and she wanted to go but the crowd gathering around her would make it impossible for her. Hiccup was gone so no one would be able to help her out of it and her two other friends were somewhere, playing whatever game there was. She let out a small sigh and as if someone whispered to her to look to her right, she saw Jack standing in the middle of the crowd, squeezing his way to the front. She chuckled and extended her hand for him to reach. When he held her hand, she helped her out of the mob. Most of the girls stopped on their tracks when they realized who he was. Some squealed when they recognized him.

Jack looked down at her with his lopsided, smile "Take a picture with me maybe?"

Rapunzel smiled cheekily and nodded, "I'll return the favor you gave me."

He arched a brow, still having the crooked smile, "If I didn't do you that favor, will you still take a picture with me?"

"I'll even take a dozen with you." She chuckled. With that, she and Jack posed for the pictorial. Three times did they do a wacky face and the girls didn't mind having a picture with either of them so long as they took the three pictures of Jack with his wacky face on. After their pictorial, the girls followed Jack this time but Hiccup and Merida stood by him. With the ginger's cold yet heated glare towards the girls, Jack was left alone. Hiccup apologized to the crowd that Rapunzel won't be taking any more pictures but some didn't listen to him, especially the boys so he gave his two friends a look of helplessness that shouts 'I need your help'. Merida was going to step forward to the crowd but Jack went ahead of her and it made her stop on her tracks.

_Controversy, scandal, rumor, fuck it all., _Jack thought and held the blond's arm. He smiled at the crowd gathered in front of them, "I'm sorry but we have to go. I'm sure you _all _have already taken a lot of pictures of her. Excuse _us_." He said and pulled Rapunzel close to him walked out of the arcade as fast as he could. Their two friends followed them. As soon as they were half way near the exit of the mall, the boy let go of the blond's arm.

"So that's how you feel like when surrounded by fans." Rapunzel glanced at him.

He didn't look at her. He continued to walk towards the exit, "The first time I experienced it, I was nervous and happy but now… it's quite the opposite."

Merida nudged Hiccup, "Guid thing we're nae famous." The brunette nodded in agreement.

When they got to their cars, Jack stopped at the back of his and faced them, "I wish I had your life."

The redhead smirked, "Ah doubt tha' ye wull have a normal life wi' a face lik' that."

He snorted, "I doubt so too." He said and went in his car but didn't close the door just yet.

"But you're lucky that you're not bullied." Hiccup frowned at the memory of his elementary days.

"Ha! I may not be bullied but I was always scandalized." He exhaled exasperatedly.

The brunette shrugged, "Guess I'm luckier then." He said and got in his car. Merida followed. Rapunzel was about to get in too but Jack stopped her.

"Hey, how about I take you home?"

She blinked and didn't speak. He realized what he just offered so he continued, "Since they live on the opposite side of the road, I could take you home." He closed his door. Rapunzel smiled at him, "Alright then." She said and went in his car. The four of them said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 FINALLY DONE! Yay! I hope you guys liked the content. I'm really sorry for the late upload. It will take me a while to upload the succeeding chapters. Midterms week is NEXT week and I don't want to fail D: After midterms, I promise to upload whatever I can. Jack and I will hopefully be uploaded after midterms week. I'm still not done yet because I lack the inspiration for it. I'm really sorry.**

**BY THE WAY, you can also check out my profile for **_**possible **_**upcoming Big Four fanfic ideas. You can message me what you like most and if I get a lot of requests to do that particular fanfic next, I might upload that after I finish Jack and I. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**Questions, reviews and the like are welcome!**


	9. Chapter 9

**FINALLY! Updating this! I'm going to fast-forward this chapter to the time I want. We don't want things too slow and uninteresting. For everyone who read the last chapter and anticipated for this chapter, THANK YOU SO MUCH! You guys keep me going! This chapter is for you! Thank you for waiting! I really appreciate it! I'm VERY sorry for the late update! D:**

**DESIGNS OF THEIR OUTFITS FOR THIS CHAPTER WILL BE AVAILABLE IN DEVIANT ART SOON. (Except for Merida's. It's already up. Read author's note(s) at the very bottom of this page to know what to look for.)**

**Without any further ado, here is chapter 9!**

**I do NOT own Tangled, ROTG, HTTYD, Brave, Songs, movies, brands/companies and the like mentioned in this fic.**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

Two weeks have passed and it was already their Christmas vacation. But before their piece of heaven, they experienced hell because of exams—especially Jack, who needed to catch up. That entire exam week, he didn't hang out with them. Right after exams, he went to the library to do the missed assignments and seatwork. He was given until Saturday to give the missed work. For four days, he didn't sleep. When Saturday came, after he passed his assignments, he slept the entire day until Monday afternoon. None of his relatives bothered waking him up because they knew he was tired.

Jack woke up to the sound of Aster's loud voice. He was rambling on and on about the stage and the invitations for Tuesday. He scratched his head and went to the door to see what the commotion was all about. He saw Sandy, who was carrying a box of what seemed to be invitations, ran across the corridor. Aster followed him and when he saw Jack, he halted.

"Good! You're awake!" his features sharpened, "You can help us with preparing now!"

Jack blinked a few times. His mind was still picking up with what was happening, "Why are you guys rushing?"

"You slept for two days, mate! Get your sleepy ass over here and help us!" Aster growled and continued to go down the corridor.

Information was settling in his brain. _Two days… Two days… Two… days… Two days.. days.. days… DAYS…_

"What!?" His head shot to his cousin's direction.

"Get your lazy ass workin'!" Aster's voice echoed from the first floor.

Jack shut his door and immediately took a shower. He didn't waste time drying his hair and just sped downstairs to the backyard. There was a stage set up but it barely had decorations yet. Sets of tables for eight were scattered across the yard. Some people were decorating the high fences with lights, some were decorating the tablecloths, and some were adding decorations to the stage while some were setting up the fountain. He walked around to see if he could be of help to anyone. He settled with helping with the stage. He was standing on a ladder as he was pinning cloth on the stage when he felt someone stop just at the foot of the ladder.

"Hey, Jack!" a voice of a girl rang.

Jack stopped and turned his head to see who it was. He smiled at the familiar face. He pinned the corner of the cloth to the ply board before going down the ladder to greet the person.

"Hey Toothiana! Long time no see!" he gave her a hug.

Toothiana was Jack's co-singer. They worked on a duet twice and since then they became friends. But because of their busy schedules and distance, they weren't able to hang out for a while. She was also one of Jack's friends whom he thought wasn't plastic. Toothiana was also infatuated with Jack. Oddly enough, she loves looking at his pearly whites. She was a bit quirky too and somewhat hyper. She grinned, "I know right? I missed you!" she gave him a tight hug.

"I missed you too! What brings you here?"

She looked at the people working with the tablecloths, "I'll be helping you guys. It's been a while, you know? I heard your dad would be coming home later."

He blinked, "Oh yeah.. He will." He looked stared blankly into the space. He remembered that his friends would be coming too. He was going to introduce them to his father. It has been a while since he last introduced friends to his family. He smiled at the thought. He was excited to introduce them to his father.

Toothiana noticed his smile and arched a brow, "I see you're quite happy."

He smirked, "I finally got to go to college."

She chuckled, "Fulfilling your dreams, huh?"

He stared blankly into the distance, "Yeah…" his smile widened.

She tilted her head slightly, "Is there something else?" He let out a chuckle. She quirked a brow, "What is it, Jack?" she was beginning to feel funny. Jack remained smiling and looked at her, "I got new friends."

Toothiana's eyes widened with joy, "Really!? That's great! That means you can share the joy of your college life!"

He laughed, "Oh, you think my college life is fun? Put in the crazy fan girls and my day's almost ruined."

"Isn't it? Fan girls make it more exciting!" She gave him a firm yet subtle push on the arm.

He swayed from the force and he laughed again, "You mean 'more tiring'."

She playfully punched his arm, "Whatever." She chuckled.

They shared a low five before continuing to fix the venue. Hours passed and it was already sunset. The distinct sound of the doorbell was heard and everyone knew who it was. Jack, out of all of them, was the one who reacted first. He jumped off the already fixed stage and dashed to the front door. Before North could even grab the knob, Jack's hand clutched on it and opened it. It revealed a man with brown hair and eyes. He and Jack almost had the same hairstyle only that his was smoother and longer. He had a smile plastered on his face. Jack's face lit up.

"Welcome home, dad!" He flung his arms around his father's arms. It has been a while since they last saw each other. A year and twenty-two days to be exact.

Denver hugged his son and looked at North, "Ah! North! It's good to see you again!"

North made a cheeky grin, "Is good to see you again too, Dan!" he gave him a bear hug.

Denver flashed him a charming smile and looked back at Jack, "It's good to see you, son."

As a father, he missed his only son. He always thought about Jack even at work. He didn't marry again. He never planned to because he knew Jack would be upset and also, he loved his wife very much. The boy was very attached to his mother. The last thing Denver wanted was to break his only son's heart. He did everything he could to raise his son the best way he could. He lacked the bonding with him though, that's why he made a Facebook account so he could at least contact him whenever he had free time.

Jack smiled up at him, "It's good to have you back, dad." He said and stepped aside for Aster and Sandy to greet Denver. More hugs and greetings were exchanged before Denver went to his room. Jack was definitely inspired to fix the venue now. The party wasn't exactly for his father but still. It was like he could fix the entire backyard all by himself.

All throughout the rest of the night, Denver helped them with the preparation and decoration. The next day would be the twenty-fourth, Christmas Eve… and the day of the party. So when morning came, Jack woke up early to text his friends about bringing the invitation because it will be used as their pass. He opened his wardrobe to get his coat and tie from the closet. Since it was still early, he decided to help with the continuation of the preparation. They finished at noon and since he still had time to spare, he thought that maybe he should visit Hiccup. He brought his coat and tie with him and placed them in his Chevrolet Cruze. Denver noticed him.

"Where are you heading off to?" he made a lopsided smile very similar to Jack's.

The white haired boy returned the smile, "To Hiccup's house. I'll be hanging out with him for a while."

Denver leaned on the doorway, "Is he invited for tonight?"

"Of course! He's one of my school friends." Jack said before entering his car. He opened the windows, "See you later, dad!"

"What about your other friends?" Denver pushed himself off the wall and looked at his son who was currently reversing the car.

The lad stepped on the breaks and flashed a smile at his father; "You'll meet them later." And with that, he sped off to Hiccup's place. He looked at the time. _I wonder if they ate lunch yet, _he thought. He shrugged and texted Hiccup while the light was still red. The brunette immediately replied, saying he was still cooking lunch and asked why. Jack smiled to himself and replied with a "Nothing. I'm coming over."

Meanwhile in Hiccup's house, the brunette was still cooking steak for lunch when he received Jack's text. It was a bit odd for the guy to ask if they had lunch yet so he asked why. Surely enough, the white haired boy's next text surprised him because it made him almost topple the frying pan. He panicked and ran to the doorway, "Dad! My friend's coming over!" he shouted and went back to the stove. When the steaks were done, he rushed to put them on plates and prepared the table. He finished preparing in a matter of minutes and just as when he placed down the pitcher of orange juice, his dog, Toothless, barked. He ran to the door and expected to see Jack's Bugatti but instead, he saw a Chevrolet Cruze and thought it was someone else. But when he saw that it was indeed Jack, he smiled.

Jack came to the door and saw the brunette through the screen door, "Hey, Hic! Sorry I came almost unannounced." He smiled a bit apologetically.

Hiccup chuckled, "It's fine. Come in!" he opened the door and Toothless started barking again. "Toothless, no. He's a friend." He petted his black Siberian Husky. Jack looked at him with an arched brow, "Toothless?" The brunette shrugged, "He was toothless when we adopted him." The white haired boy only nodded slowly then glanced around, "So where's your pops?" he asked as he tried to pet Toothless but the Husky didn't let him touch him. Toothless growled at him.

Jack tightened his lips, "He really doesn't like me."

Hiccup slightly chuckled, "He will eventually like you. You'll see." He smiled and nodded to the dining area, "Let's go. My dad will be with us soon."

They settled themselves by the dining table. They sat across each other and continued to talk about some guy things. Not too long, Hiccup's father, Stoick, came down the stairs. His footsteps were heavy that Jack could easily sense where the man was. Stoick looked like a rowdy punk biker. He had the same colored hair as Hiccup. His beard was long and seemingly frizzy. Jack greeted him, "Good afternoon, sir!" he stood up and smiled.

Stoick eyed him, "Good afternoon, lad." He looked at Hiccup then back at Jack, "I'm Stoick. Hiccup's father." He grinned.

Jack held out his hand, "Jack." He remained smiling. They shook hands.

"Ah, so you're Jack Frost. I heard you were awfully popular with the ladies." The man slightly laughed.

Jack just chuckled, "Uh, yes… Shall we eat?"

Stoick nodded and they both sat down. Lunch began. Jack took a bite of the steak Hiccup cooked. His brows rose with satisfaction as he nodded, "This is pretty good!" he looked at Hiccup, "You're a good cook, Hic!"

Hiccup turned red, "T-thanks…"

The three men had a conversation. They enjoyed it. It took them three hours before they could even wash the dishes. After that, Hiccup fed Toothless and invited Jack to his room. Toothless followed them. Jack sat on Hiccup's bed while the Husky lied down on the lush carpet. Hiccup opened his cabinet and pulled out a black tux and placed it beside Jack.

"Do you think the girls will be done when we get to them?" the white haired boy asked.

Hiccup started to change his clothes. He took a shower earlier that day anyway. He shrugged as he started to slip on the long-sleeved polo, "They should be. By the way, they're at Rapunzel's place." He faced the full body mirror as he buttoned up the shirt. Jack was about to speak when he suddenly remembered something.

"I'll just get my outfit." He said and hurried to his car. He took his clothes and rushed back to Hiccup's room and shut the door behind him. The brunette was already about to put on his coat when he came in. Jack decided to change his clothes too. It was already 5:30 anyway so they might as well dress up. Hiccup wore the tux neatly. He looked definitely like a gentleman while Jack looked like a rowdy yet sexy skater boy wearing a tux—he didn't button up his coat; he left three buttons undone down from the collar of his polo and he didn't tuck in his shirt; he had the cuffs of his polo unbuttoned; and he didn't even knot his necktie. _Messy but totally sexy._

Hiccup looked at him as if he did something wrong, "Are you sure the guests are required to wear something formal?" he scanned the white haired boy from head to toe.

Jack slightly laughed, "Of course!" He noticed the brunette looking at his outfit, "I always wear tuxedos this way. They're used to it." He sat back on Hiccup's bed and wore black Converse shoes. Again, the brunette eyed his outfit, "Did you forget your black shoes or…"

"Nah. I like it this way." He said and stood beside Hiccup to look at himself on the mirror. He made a lopsided smile and tugged on his coat, "That's how I roll."

Hiccup looked at him with an arched brow. There were a few moments of silence and then they laughed. "I'm sexy and classy this way." Jack said in a joking tone. He may be joking but to a lot of people's eyes, it's as true and as real as his existence. Hiccup grabbed his wallet and handkerchief and shoved it in his pocket. He decided to bring it just in case anything happened. Jack grabbed his clothes and threw them over his shoulders. The two of them went down. Stoick bade them goodbye.

"Have fun! Don't forget to take pictures, son!" he said before giving out a deep laugh.

The brunette stopped on his tracks and realized he forgot his camera. Without a word, he sped for his room and grabbed his digital camera and cellphone. Jack already went on ahead. Hiccup ran past his father, "Bye dad!" he said with a slight wave of the hand and went in Jack's car. Toothless ran to the door and barked as if he was telling Hiccup to take care and have fun. The brunette opened the window and waved at his pet, "See you later, bud!" he smiled. Jack looked at Stoick, "Bye sir! See you guys soon!" he flashed a grin and sped off.

Meanwhile in Rapunzel's house, the blond and the redhead were still helping each other with their hairs. They haven't worn their dresses yet. As usual, Merida didn't like the idea of tying her hair but Rapunzel insisted that she should. So, at the moment, Rapunzel was tying her massive curly hair. The blond had already tried to tie her hair three times but failed but she wasn't going to give up any time soon. Even though her arms and hands were already hurting, she continued to pull on Merida's hair. One more tug and she was done.

"Done!" Rapunzel smiled and looked at Merida's reflection on the mirror. Her smile widened, "You look even prettier, Mer!"

However, Merida didn't look amused. Her lips tightened at the sight of her hair tied back to a ponytail. The hardships of having a massive curly hair was that when her hair is tied, it will be hard to loosen. The last time her hair was tied, she had to cut a few tangled strands and she didn't like the idea of doing it again but here she was, with her hair tied back to a ponytail. She turned to the blond with what seemed to be the look between nonchalance and bitterness. Rapunzel continued to smile at her, "There's no time to lose! Put your clothes on!" she gave the redhead her dress. Without a word, Merida changed her clothes while the blond fixed her hair. She styled her hair. She stood up as soon as she thought it did her hair justice and faced the redhead. Her eyes widened in delight.

"You look so pretty, Merida!" She went around the redhead.

Merida was wearing a long, midnight blue halter neck dress. From the bottom, the dress had a gradient of white with purple sparkles from each end of the dress. The sparkles were abundant from each end and got fewer as it went to the middle. A purple sash was tied loosely around her waist. The redhead crossed her arms, "How am ah supposed tae go about? Ah might trip from these shoes!" she lifted her dress to show her high-heeled shoes.

Rapunzel chuckled, "It's not like we're going to walk all night, Mer. Chill." She said and grabbed her dress. She slipped herself inside the dress as the redhead looked at herself in the mirror and scanned her hair. By the looks on her face, she really didn't like her hairstyle. If she only had her way, she wouldn't have tied it. She checked her dress and thought that it looked normal on her and couldn't see what's so special about it that made her look 'really pretty'. Merida slightly frowned and turned to look at Rapunzel and tell the blond about her complaints. But when she saw the girl, she closed her mouth and smirked.

"Ye look good, lassie."

The blond twirled around. Her dress wasn't very much like Merida's. The redhead's was more elegant and very formal while hers was something more of the party-ish and girls-hang-out type of dress. The tube dress was a darker shade than her eyes. The skirt was divided in large ruffles and almost reached her knees. She wore a matching two-inch-heeled wedge with straps around her ankles for support; bangle bracelets hugged her left wrist. She gathered her multi-tied hair to one of her shoulders. Her hair was similar to Princess Jasmine's hair, only shorter. She twirled, making her dress sway a bit.

"You think this will be okay?"

Merida grabbed the invitation and read the 'attire' section, "Tis fine, lassie. There's no color-coding. Any party or formal dress would dae." She said and folded the invitation again. The two of them scanned themselves on the mirror and checked if their things were complete for one last time before they heard Rapunzel's mom's voice seemingly talking and welcoming people in delight. The two of girls made a large enough gap to fit their head into. Rapunzel was the one to shout, "Mom? Who are you talking to?"

Not too long, she heard her mother's footsteps coming up the stairs, "Honey, Hiccup and Jack are here. Are you done?" she glanced at the two.

Rapunzel nodded, "Yes." She said as Merida grabbed their bags from her bed. They came out and Rapunzel's mom rushed downstairs to inform the boys about the girls being ready. Hiccup and Jack stood up as soon as they heard the woman tell them that the girls were ready. They casually walked towards the stairs and continued to talk about the time they were going to arrive home.

"After the main program would be a free time to dance and do stuff right?" Hiccup asked.

Jack blinked at his words and slightly smiled before shoving a hand inside his pocket, "Yeah. There's an after party. You guys could stay and maybe go home at around two or three in the morning."

The brunette's eyes widened. He lightly shrugged, "I don't know about that. I don't want to keep my dad waiting."

The white haired boy gave him a reassuring grin and pat on the shoulder, "I'll take you guys home, don't worry."

Rapunzel's mom went past them to get the camera from the living room. They were still talking until they heard the thumping sound of Merida's shoes. Their gazes traveled from the foot of the magnificent dress and stopped at the redhead's face. Jack made a curt smile while Hiccup was all jaw-drop and hands down. As Merida came down, his eyes were glued on her face. _She's so… stunning! _He continued to gape at her until she took one last step as she with on hand on her hip, settled on the ground. She eyed the two and arched a brow at Jack.

"Is that supposed tae be yer outfit?" her voice sounded a bit teasing.

The white haired boy smirked, "I look good, don't I?"

"Don't flatter yer self." She snorted and rolled her eyes to the brunette. A genuine smile formed on her lips, "Ye look good, Hic!" she said. It made the boy swallow and hold his breath. He couldn't help but scratched his head and look away, not knowing whether he should smile, chuckle or say 'thank you'. He was still scrambling in his mind when the girl spoke again, "Ma mum's richt—ye should fix yer self more often."

That successfully caught his attention. _Her mom talks about me? _He thought nervously. If it was her mom that talked, it would probably be about poise, etiquette, manners and all that 'proper' stuff. _What does she think of me? A snot? A lousy, no-good? _He thought more. Truth be told, Elinor scares him. Despite the courtesy, elegance, care, and grace her aura makes him feel, there's always this one thing with the woman that makes him feel chills crawl down his back.

"Sae, whit time urr we goin' tae go home?" Merida's voice rang in his ears. He glanced at Jack then at her, "It depends on what we'll agree on. We could go home at ten or we could go home after the 'after party'." He shrugged.

Rapunzel's voice rang from the second floor, "Maybe we could stay up late. Can we mom?" she asked as she dashed to the stairs. Her mom came back, "As long as you don't go home wasted." She said as she pressed the power button on the camera. They looked up at the stairs and saw a hurrying Rapunzel. Merida pursed her lips, "Whit took ye sae long?" Hiccup smiled, "Nice outfit." He scanned her and touched her hair, "That's an awesome hairstyle. You can do your hair like that more often. It looks nice!"

The redhead nudged on his arm, "Of course it does! Ah'm th' one who suggested it." She winked at the blond, "Richt lassie?"

Rapunzel chuckled and nodded, "Yeah."

Meanwhile, Jack was gaping with slightly wide eyes at her at a certain blond. It wasn't what he expected her to wear but it was really something. It was simple but it was unique. He was breathlessly staring at her. He could've stared some more if it weren't for Merida who snapped him out of the trance so they could take a group picture. He thought that it was a good thing that Rapunzel wasn't the one beside him or else he would be feeling awkward and won't be able to smile normally but of course, there's this pang of dismay that he wasn't able to have a picture with the blond… _or so he thought._

"I'm going take a picture by pair now!" Rapunzel's mom smiled brightly. Rapunzel didn't hesitate to have a picture with the brunette first. They took three shots—one casual and two wacky shots. Merida and Jack came next and took the same shots. Then, the redhead pulled, almost tripping the brunette towards her and took three shots. Rapunzel chuckled at the sight of the two arguing again then looked at Jack and nodded at him. First, they posed formally—her hands were on his arm and his other hand inside his pocket. Then when it was time for wacky poses, they did the silliest poses they could ever think of. Another group pictorial commenced before Hiccup proposed to take a picture of each of them with Mrs. Sonne. Like earlier, they took three pictures with her with the same format and after that, they proceeded to Jack's house.

The loud booming bass of Party Rock Anthem could be heard from the front of the mansion. As soon as they parked, all of them went down. Ushers were waiting by the open door and standing by the doorframe was Denver Frost. The man immediately went to the door as soon as he heard the sound of Jack's car stop by their driveway. He smiled when he saw his son, along with his friends, approach him. "Good evening!" he greeted them with a nod. Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup slightly bowed to him, "Good evening, sir!" they greeted in unison.

Jack stepped beside his father and glanced back and forth, "Dad, these are my friends—Rapunzel, Merida and Hiccup."

Hiccup held out his hand to shake Denver's, "It's an honor to meet you, sir!"

Denver grinned and it made the trio figure out where Jack's charms and appeal come from, "The pleasure's all mine, son!" he said as he made a firm handshake with him. "It's nice to finally meet Jack's friends. He hasn't brought one for a while now." He made a lopsided smile. Merida could only blink and let out a small smile, Rapunzel flinched while Hiccup let in an anxious gasp. The redhead smirked at Jack, "That's nice tae know."

Jack rolled his eyes, "Anyway, let's go meet everyone in the backyard." He said as he gestured his hands to where the event actually was. The three nodded and told their honors and pleasures of meeting Denver Frost himself before following Jack. When they entered the incredibly large backyard, they stopped and stared at how exquisite the venue looked. Hanging down from a net ceiling were Christmas lights and at the end of each were round lanterns and along it were red and white drapes. The stage was well decorated with red Christmas lights and cloth. They noticed that the ground was covered with boards and covered with a catwalk carpet that led to the stage. They marveled at the venue.

"This place is… amazing…" Rapunzel said, breathless. The other two were too speechless to agree. Jack chuckled and nodded to the gifts table where his relatives and other guests were, "North's over there." He said and headed to the area. The three followed, still glancing about in the venue, enjoying themselves with the details.

Sandy was the first to see the approaching group and tugged on Aster's and North's coats. When the two glanced at him, he pointed to where the gang was. North's face lit up, "Ah! Rapunzel, Merida, Hiccup!" he scooped the three and hugged them, almost lifting them from the floor. "Welcome! I'm glad you came!" he grinned. Rapunzel smiled brightly, "Happy birthday!" she said as she showed him her gift. The man happily took it, "Thank you very much!" Hiccup and Merida greeted him a happy birthday and gave their gifts also. North thanked them and placed their gifts on the gifts table. The three greeted Aster and Sandy.

Aster grinned at them, "It's nice to see ya three back here." Sandy nodded in agreement. The man almost had the same style of clothing as Jack except that he buttoned up the jacket, had no necktie and wore black leather shoes. He eyed Merida from head to toe and smirked, "You're looking fancy tonight." For a moment, his gazed went to Hiccup's then back at the girl. He took her hand and kissed it.

Merida, being the boyish girl she is, was unsure how to react so she just forced a smile, "Uh, thanks. Ye look good too."

The man still didn't take his hands off hers and Jack was noticing Hiccup's growing uncomfortable, slightly jealous aura so, he nudged his cousin away, "Don't you have to be a womanizer somewhere else?"

Aster took his hand and laughed, "Why so harsh, cousin? Are ya jealous?"

The four flinched. Jack did because he thought that everyone might get the wrong idea, Merida flinched because she thought that maybe Hiccup was feeling jealous about Aster, Hiccup flinched because he was hit on the head with the word 'jealous and Rapunzel flinched because she thought that Jack was the one jealous of Aster.

Sandy slightly smacked Aster's arm, telling the man that he should stop before he causes an argument between him and Jack. The blue-silvery haired man snorted, "Yeah, yeah…" he muttered and smiled at the group, "Enjoy your evening. Jack will accompany you to our table."

Jack smiled when his friends looked at him with a half confused, half shocked expression, "We'll be sitting with them later… except North. He has his own table with the oldies." He smirked and led the group to the table at the front of the stage. Just then, the host and hostess went up the stage and greeted everyone, hinting that the event was about to start. Jack sat down beside Rapunzel and looked up at the host and hostess then, someone tapped him from behind. It was Toothiana.

"Hey!" she smiled at him then looked at the three. The three looked at her when they heard her voice. Rapunzel's widened, "M-Mer, i-it's.. it's.. T-Toothiana!" she gasped as she held on the redhead's arm. Her two friends were dumbfounded. _Are there more artists in here?!_

Toothiana smiled at the blond, "Hello! You must be Jack's friends!" she held out her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Rapunzel shook her hand, "I'm Rapunzel! The pleasure's all mine, miss!" she said, her voice slightly cracking.

The multi-color haired girl chuckled, "Please, call me Toothiana or Tooth." She flashed a wide grin at her then she glanced at the other two and shook their hands as they agreed on what to call each other. She sat beside Jack and looked at the host and hostess as they pointed to North.

Applause.

The man went up the stage and grabbed the microphone offered to him. He made a cheeky smile before speaking, "Good evening! I want to thank you all for coming tonight and of course, for the gifts you brought! I very appreciate it!" he glanced at his guests, "Please, enjoy your dinner and let's party!" he held up the glass of champagne in his hands. Everyone cheered and the music became louder.

The host and hostess nodded at each other and announced that the live band will be entertaining them as they ate dinner. The DJ turned down the music, as it was time for the live band to play. The host and hostess left the stage. Denver, Aster and Sandy joined their table.

"It's time for dinner! Let's go!" Aster nodded to the buffet table on one of the area. Jack was the first to stand up and everyone else followed. They took their dinner and enjoyed the live band as they ate. They conversed and laughed at jokes. A couple of times did Denver speak of Jack's now-embarrassing childhood moments. The white-haired boy was quiet the entire time the man narrated about his wanting to try on make up and tying his bed sheet around his body as a makeshift dress and walked around the house as if he was in a beauty pageant. Merida was a laughing fit while Hiccup tried to stifle his laughter but failed miserably; Rapunzel gave a chuckle then let out a laugh while Tooth couldn't help but giggle madly; Aster gave a teasing smirk to his cousin while Sandy gave a silent laugh but his face showed how hard and loud his laughter would've been if he could only let out a sound. Jack wanted to sink in a quicksand or get hit by a meteoroid that time.

When they finished dinner, they decided to talk some more, this time, about school, family and a little bit of history. Denver was fascinated at his son's new friends' courses and asked them how Jack has been doing. He was glad that they were his chosen friends because for one, they weren't bad influence; second, they seem to be fun to be with; and third, they were very interesting, nice, well behaved and, most especially, true-to-life people. After thirty minutes of having a conversation with the group, Denver decided to leave and join his colleagues for a drink. Sandy waved and signaled to Aster that he'll be playing video games in the living room.

Aster nodded at him, "See ya 'round." He made a lopsided smile. Sandy left.

They group was silent now. Aster took a sip of wine before glancing at the others, "I heard that the Kingsley sisters are here." His eyes shifted to Jack, who almost choked at the name. The others but Toothiana glanced at him. Her face slightly dimmed, "Who invited _them_?" she asked grimly.

Aster shrugged and snorted, "North did. I appealed to him, trust me, but he insisted."

"And you didn't do _anything_?" Jack looked at him with a slight glare.

"I _couldn't _do anything. It's his birthday party—he gets to choose his guests." Aster settled down his wine glass, "Believe me. If this was _my _party, I wouldn't think of inviting them here."

Merida had her chin on her palm and was glancing back and forth at the cousins, "Sae, who's this _Kingsley _sisters ye guys urr talking about?"

Toothiana leaned forward and rested her arms on the table, "They're Jack's _most _insane fan girls." she sighed a bit. Jack stiffened at the 'fan girls' part. Merida, Rapunzel and Hiccup were nodding in understanding then Aster spoke. He also leaned forward, "They're not _just _fan girls. They're our family friends. North and their father used to be co-workers."

"But what's so bad about them?" Hiccup asked.

The blue-silvery haired man snorted, "They don't stop at anything just to get Jack's attention. Plus, they won't stop bugging any of us until they find out where he is."

Jack was now slowly curling, trying to hide his head from the girls' line of sight. The three glanced at him. "Is that why you're trying to keep a low profile now?" Rapunzel blinked. He simply nodded, not muttering a word. _The Kingsley sisters could hear him. _He hoped that the twins couldn't sense him and prayed that none of the guests told them where he was.

Toothiana called him and signaled him to look at Rapunzel's direction since the twins were coming down from her direction. But his hair was easily distinguished since he was the only naturally white-haired guy in the area so; the Kingsley twins easily spotted him despite Tooth trying to cover him with her figure.

Truth be told, the Kingsley twins were obsessed with Jack. They almost threw Toothiana off her seat just to get _enough _space for them to coo around him and hug him all over. Jack fought Stacey Kingsley's unbelievably strong hug and Cassie Kingsley's incredibly strong pull. He was like a ragdoll being pulled by two little girls. He held his position, doing his best not to be pulled by any of the girls and cleared his throat. The twins released him.

"Oh, Jackie! It's been a while since we've seen each other!" Stacey, a bleach blond haired girl with sky blue eyes, pouted at him.

Cassie, also bleach blond but shorter haired and with a pair of darker shade of blue eyes, also pouted, "We tried calling you but it won't ring. Did you change your number?"

The two girls continued to bombard Jack with questions. The others looked at them as if they were some other kind of breed of humans, save for Aster—he's seen Jack in the same situation too many times already. As for Toothiana, she was in utter disbelief even though she saw that was coming. She glared daggers at the back of the Kingsley twins and muttered curses under her breath. The trio just stared at the twins in shock, especially Rapunzel who was also _almost_ thrown off her seat.

It took the twins two minutes to acknowledge the group's presence. They glanced at Tooth first, "Oh, you're also here."

Toothiana's lips tightened and she gave her a not-so-amused look, "No shit." She muttered. Aster rolled his eyes as he scoffed before taking another sip from his glass.

The twins now glanced at the trio, "And who are you?" they asked, abhorrence clear in their voice.

Knowing where the situation was heading to, Aster answered for the three, "These are our friends." He said flatly. And before the two could even make a sound, he continued, "North invited them." His eyes didn't falter from staring at the twins. The latter information was to shut up the two. If they knew Jack invited them, everything would fall into chaos.

"Oh, okay." Stacey shrugged and turned her attention back to Jack. She continued to coo and purr on him as if she were a pet missing her master… in a whole different level.

Everyone else was feeling awkward now, especially Rapunzel who was getting bumped on the shoulders by Cassie's hips. She had her lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed from aggravation. If she could _only_ push the girl away, she would've done it already. If Merida were in her place, the redhead would've already yelled bloody murder at her. She just moved her chair nearer to Merida so she wouldn't be hit hard as she was. Toothiana watched Rapunzel scoot over and the realization of the reason why the blond did so added to the disbelieved state she was in. _This has got to stop. _She looked firmly at Aster, who was also disbelieved by the woman.

She cleared her throat loudly "Pardon me but you're disturbing our group conversation. Now, will you _please_ excuse us?" she shot a resentful glare at the twins. Despite the courteous words, anyone could hint hostility in her voice.

Everyone was silent. The twins and Toothiana exchanged glares. Aster, being the only one to have the guts and the senses to respond first, stood up and finished his drink, "Excuse us." He said monotonously and nodded at the trio. He went and offered his arm to Rapunzel. Hiccup clearly understood what the man was planning so he nodded and offered his arm to Merida. Jack, who was now very eager and desperate to get out of the twins' presence, wittingly took Toothiana's hand and followed where their friends were going. They slipped past the twins without a word, praying that they wouldn't follow them to where they were going.

_The dance floor._

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**MY LORD! It took me more than a month to update! I am so sorry! I hope this chapter made up to the lost time. I really am sorry for it. I'm really stressed out. My laptop's charger decided to break just when I was about to finish this chapter. For those who didn't know, Jack and I is already updated.**

**Someone who reviewed in Jack and I wanted to see the bathing suits. I might be posting it up on Saturday. Keep track of my deviant art account so you won't have to wait for the next chapter to see if I already posted the outfits. Speaking of outfits, Merida's dress is already posted in my deviant art. My dA account is BeetleSweet, by the way. The title of Merida's outfit is 'See you in that prom dress (Mericcup)'. I'll be posting the Jackunzel one soon.**

**Note: 'See you in that prom dress (Jackunzel)' isn't the one Rapunzel's wearing. I decided to change it. I'll post it soon. I'm sorry if I really lack fashion taste.. I don't really fancy dresses as much and I'm not familiar with terms and styles.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'm really sorry if it was updated very late and not very satisfying. I'm really really truly very sorry!**

**Questions, reviews and the like are welcome!**


End file.
